I'm gonna…what? CUT!--Wreck-it Bloopers
by IceWrecker
Summary: In every movie, there are tons of mistakes before everything is perfect and the film hits the silver screen. Video game-themed movies are no different. (LAST TAKE POSTED, THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!)
1. Take 1

**A/N: It's by time that I did this sort of blooper and outtake stuff for Wreck-it Ralph. :)**  
 **Since there are some scenes that are practically begging to be turned into unnecessary bloopers, if there are any resemblances of my outtakes to others online, it is all purely coincidental.**  
 **And no, I don't own Wreck-it Ralph, Disney does.**

* * *

*In Fix-it Felix jr, Ralph stands in front of the Niceland Building after delivering his narration*  
Ralph: I'M GONNA…wait, what was that word again?!  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*Ralph and Vanellope face off against each other after Ralph chases the racers away. *  
Vanellope: Coin, medal, whatever. Just go back to your own dumb game and win another one.  
Ralph: I can't. I didn't win it from my game: I won it from Hero's Duty.  
*Ralph glares at Vanellope, expecting her to say her line…*  
Vanellope: *after a while* Wait, am I supposed to say something?  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Hero's Duty, Ralph is climbing up the side of the Tower, when his hand slips on a slight edge and he falls to the ground below*  
Ralph: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
*A few seconds, a faint thud is heard. *  
Ralph: *faintly, and slightly in pain* I'm okay!  
Director Moore: *sighs* Get the medics. CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where the racers are about to pay to race*  
King Candy: The fee to compete is one gold coin, from your previous winnings, if you've ever won, which, uh! I have! Let me go first!  
*pulls down rope…but nothing happens*  
King Candy: Huh, what?! *Pulls a few more times* WHAT?!  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In the Penthouse, Gene prepares to open the door. *  
Gene: I'll go get it, Felix. *hums as he walks to open the door*  
*Gene opens the door and sees Ralph*  
Gene: AHH! *slams door in Ralph's face* It's Ral-  
*thud is heard outside the door*  
Ralph: *faintly* Ow!  
*Crew starts laughing, and Gene starts to laugh as well*  
Crew member from off-screen: *laughing* Next time, try not to knock someone down when you slam the door, okay Gene?  
Gene: Okay okay!  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

[I'M GONNA WRECK IT—Take 2]  
Ralph: I'M GONNA BREAK IT!  
Director Moore: WRECK, NOT BREAK! CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, King Candy is calling the cops after Vanellope enters herself in the race*  
King Candy: Calm down! Calm down! *laughs nervously* Everything's all right! *leans forward on the podium with mic* SECURITY!  
Winchell: Come 'ere, kid. Huh?! *King Candy falls onto the ground in front of them. Turns out he had leaned too far out on the podium*  
King Candy: Ow!  
Director Moore: Get the medics! CUT!

* * *

 **Shoutout to I'm Reader-anon for suggesting this awesome upgrade to the original blooper! :)**  
*In Sugar Rush, Ralph is climbing up a Candy Tree, looking up*  
Something off-screen: *GROWLS*  
Ralph: Huh?! *looks up, expecting to see Vanellope…only to stare into the eyes of Stitch*  
Stitch: *GROWLS AGAIN…then leaps onto Ralph's face*  
Ralph: AHHHHHH! GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF!  
*Crew starts laughing*  
Director Moore: CUT! CUT! WHO LET HIM ON THE SET?! I SAID "WE NEEDED A _GLITCH_ ", AND CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHY WE GOT A _STITCH_ HERE?! REASON?!  
*Ralph flails his arms, still being harassed by Stitch, then falls off the tree*  
Director Moore: WHY AREN'T YOU PEOPLE CUTTING?!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, during the Random Roster Race*  
*Adorabeezle aims her Ice Cream cannon and fires. King Candy…and Jubileena both duck out of the way. The ice cream falls onto the track as a result*  
Director Moore: CUT CUT CUT! What are you doing, Jubileena?! You're supposed to get hit by the ice cream, you're not supposed to duck!  
Jubileena: Oh, sorry.  
Director Moore: *sighs* CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Ralph and Vanellope prepare to make a deal*  
Vanellope: You help me get a kart: a _real_ kart, and I'll win the race and get you back your medal.  
Ralph: You want me to—Pffffffft! *breaks character and starts laughing* Sorry guys, I can't. I just. Can't. Look. Serious. *continues to laugh*  
Director Moore: Okay, we'll come back to that later. CUT!

* * *

*In Hero's Duty, after Felix has been tackled by Calhoun*  
Felix: Jiminy Jaminy! Look at that high definition, your face! It's amazing…*grasps Calhoun's gun*  
Calhoun: Flattery…*flips her gun back…but is unaware that Felix had not loosened his grasp on it, and flips him over her shoulder as well*  
Felix: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
*Calhoun and the other soldiers burst out laughing, as well as the crew*  
Kohut: *through giggles* We…we need to do that again.  
Director Moore: Agreed. CUT!

Bonus:  
*Camera cuts to the top of the Tower, where Ralph is seen holding onto the ledge holding a pair of soda bottles as makeshift binoculars, apparently watching the above blooper with glee*  
Ralph: *laughing* Can we have that in the final? Please!  
Director Moore: That's a good idea, but it's a 'no' at the moment. Now get back to your positions!

* * *

 **A/N:The Stitch cameo is a reference to the fact that Stitch has crashed many scenes in iconic Disney movies in trailers. He also crashes the very first blooper for Brother Bear. :)**

 _ **I'm Reader-anon**_ **made an awesome suggestion for the Stitch Blooper, saying that the cast misread the word 'glitch', and brought in a _'Stitch'_ instead, as in, Experiment 626. Welp...you can imagine what happened next. Poor Ralph. XD**

 **I have more in my files, if this goes well, I'll post more of them. If you have any good suggestions, feel free to tell me, and maybe I'll include them in the next take, you credited. :)**

 **And...yes. I drew the cover art. XD**

 **Till then, Ariel out! :D**


	2. Take 2

**A/N: Hey there! Seeing that my first Take as received positive response that I decided to upload more Bloopers. Already I have received some awesome suggestions and am beginning to use them. (One as an upgrade to an original Blooper, one as a completely new one here.) I hope you'll continue to enjoy what I have in store for you in the next take, and I hope to hear more of your comments soon.**

 **And now, without further ado...BRING ON THE BLOOPERS! XD**

* * *

[I'M GONNA WRECK IT—Take 6]  
Ralph: I'M GONNA SMASH IT!  
Director Moore: NOPE! *slams down script in hands* CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, right after Ralph crash-lands in the escape pod*  
Ralph: *hears beeping* Huh?!  
*Chair jerks up under Ralph and sends him flying backward…all the way off-screen*  
Ralph: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
*Crew and director starts laughing*  
Director Moore: Hang in there, Ralph. CUT!

* * *

 **Shoutout for E1craZ4life for suggesting this! :)**  
*In Sugar Rush, where the racers are preparing to destroy Vanellope's kart—the Lickety Split*  
Taffyta: The rules are there for a reason, Vanellope, to protect us. Say I'm you. *jumps into said kart and holds steering wheel* "I'm in my weird little car and I'm driving, and I feel kinda cool for once. Then, all of a sudden, oh no. I'm glit-glit-glit-glit"  
*Taffyta tries to tear steering wheel off the kart, but it stays put. She puts one foot on the kart, trying to yank the wheel off, but it still wouldn't budge. The other racers, Vanellope included, Ralph, and the rest of the crew watching start to laugh*  
Taffyta: *between giggles* Hey, is this, is this superglued or something? I can't get it off! I can't get the stupid thing off!  
Director Moore: CUT! *laughs*

* * *

[Pay to play—Take 2]  
King Candy: Let me go first!  
*He pulls rope again…but this time, the rope jerks upward into the gears from off-screen above*  
King Candy: Whoa! *hits gears* Hey, get me down! I have a life, you know!  
Director Moore: *trying not to laugh* CUT!

* * *

[Escape pod ejection—Take 2]  
Ralph: *hears beeping* Huh?!  
*Chair jerks up under Ralph…but this time the window above him fails to open, and as a result Ralph and the cy-bug are squished against the ceiling of the pod in very awkward positions*  
*Crew starts laughing*  
Ralph: *squished* Get me outa here.  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*Ralph is entering Game Central Station. He walks through the gateway, expecting to hear a beeping and see a network of red coding fall upon him…only nothing happens*  
Ralph: Wait…*walks back and forth from the gateway*  
Ralph: Hey, shouldn't it be activated? *walks back and forth and knocks on the wall of the gateway* Can someone fix that?  
*Laughter is heard*  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, Sour Bill introduces King Candy*  
Sour Bill: All hail our rightful ruler…King Candy.  
*Sour Bill stands to the side…but no one pops out of the curtain*  
Sour Bill: Um…sire? *brushes the curtain lightly* Are you there? *goes and opens the curtain, which reveals the room behind is completely empty*  
King Candy: *off-screen* Sorry! Sorry! Toilet break!  
Director Moore: *sighs* CUT!

* * *

[I'M GONNA WRECK IT—Take 13]  
Ralph: I'M GONNA DESTROY IT!  
Director Moore: ENOUGH WITH THE VARIATIONS! CUT!

* * *

*In Game Central Station, where Ralph is pulled over for a Random Security Check*  
Surge Protector: Step aside, sir, Random Security Check.  
Ralph: Random my behind! You always stop me.  
Surge Protector: I'm just a Surge Protector doing my job, sir. Name?  
Ralph: Wreck-it Ralph.  
Director Moore: Wrong line! Wrong line! CUT!

* * *

*Felix and Calhoun prepare to travel into Sugar Rush*  
Felix: Whoa! *he tries to balance himself on the hoverboard…only to fall off it when it gains speed around the corner*  
Felix: *Unseen* I'm okay!  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, after Sour Bill is forced by Ralph to tell the truth*  
Ralph: Felix?!  
Sour Bill: I'm sorry! That's all I know, I swear. Now please don't put me back in your filthy mouth again! *cries*  
*Ralph sticks Sour Bill on a lollipop tree*  
Ralph: Stick…*Sour Bill falls off onto the ground*  
Ralph: *bursts out laughing* Hey can we do that again?  
Director Moore: Okay.  
[Take 2]  
*Ralph sticks Sour Bill on a lollipop tree, the second time*  
Ralph: Stick...*his arm brushes against the tree and it falls down, revealing it to be a cardboard prop*  
Ralph: Sorry, my bad! Again?  
Director Moore: Okay.  
[Take 3]  
*Ralph sticks Sour Bill on a lollipop tree, the third time*  
Ralph: Stick around. *His finger then bends the lollipop branch and it springs back like a trap…sending Sour Bill flying off-screen, screaming*  
Ralph: *laughs* Okay! Okay! Let's do this another time!  
Director Moore: Agreed. CUT!

* * *

 **A/N: So here it is: Take 2. I am looking to write more of these, hoping to fill at least 8 takes. Again, I hoped you liked this, and I look forward posting more soon.**

 **Till then, Ariel out! :D**


	3. Take 3

**A/N: I'M GONNA BLOOPER IT!**  
 ***Deliberately messes up a scene, crashing it*  
Yeah, right. XD**

 **Hey there, I'm back again. I'm running out of ideas so it might be longer for me to post than the last two times, but yeah, I had the new take right here. 9 originals, 2 suggestions, and 1 unexpected cameo. I had gone crazy with some of these, so feel free to laugh if you really have to.**

 **The last one's personally my favorite. :)**

* * *

[I'M GONNA WRECK IT—Take 20]  
Ralph: RALPH SMASH!  
Director Moore: Not a Marvel reference! Seriously, Ralph. CUT!

* * *

[Random Security Check—Take 2]  
Surge Protector: Name?  
Ralph: Laura _Craft_.  
Director Moore: WRONG NAME! CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, after Ralph and Vanellope finish building a kart*  
Announcer: Time's up! Congratulations! You did it, and here's your kart!  
*door opens to reveal a huge wave of candy…and a half-eaten kart, definitely unsuitable for driving*  
*Ralph, Vanellope and crew begin to laugh*  
Vanellope: Sorry, can't help it. *wipes icing off her mouth*  
Director Moore: Guys, how many times did I tell you not to eat the kart?! CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, Ralph, stuck in a cupcake, is confronted by King Candy*  
King Candy: …And it will stay that way until someone wins the Cup at the end of the Race!  
Ralph: Well, then I'll just have to have a little talk with the winner, then.  
King Candy: *leans forward* Is that a threat I smell?  
Ralph: *bluntly* Yes. *Breaks down into laughter with the rest of the crew* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just can't help it! I-*continues to laugh*  
*King Candy joins in laughing as well*  
Director Moore: *laughing* CUT!

* * *

 **Shoutout for Agent BM for suggesting this! :)  
** *In Sugar Rush, a pretty young woman is seen walking up an ice cream hill, near the race tracks, in a bluish-green coronation dress…*  
*Wait a minute…*  
*Isn't that _Elsa_?! Isn't she supposed to be another movie?!*  
Elsa: *singing* _Let it go, let it go!_  
Director Moore: CUT!  
*Interrupted by the sound of a racecar nearby*  
Elsa: *annoyed* Hey, what's up, people?!  
Director Moore: CUT CUT CUT!  
Elsa *walks near the tracks, glaring* I can't sing if you kept interrupting me with your cutting and racing!  
Vanellope: *drives past Elsa on tracks* You're in the wrong movie, miss!  
Elsa:*confused* What?!  
Director Moore: CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT WHAT PART OF THE WORD 'CUT' DO YOU PEOPLE DON'T UNDERSTAND?!  
*Camera pans past Elsa to the crew and Director Moore, wringing his hands wildly. A commotion is heard behind some of the crew and a few seconds later, Director Buck is seen running to Director Moore*  
Director Moore: *points to Elsa on the set while raising an eyebrow* Explanation?  
Director Buck: I…I don't really know! They must have mixed up some of the instructions and she went to the wrong set. Never mind; I found her, and I'm taking her back to her own set.  
Elsa: About time. *follows Director Buck off the set*  
Director Moore: *glances at camera* Hey, is this still rolling?  
Cameraman: Apparently…*bends forward, as if trying to turn the camera off*  
Random crew member: *muttering* What a woman. Hope she never gets popular…

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, after Vanellope has asked Ralph to kneel down and close his eyes*  
Vanellope: Okay! Open 'em up!  
Ralph: *holds up medal and reads* "To Stinkbrain". Gee thanks.  
Vanellope: Turn it over.  
*Ralph turns the medal over to reveal the words… _'YOU SUCK'_ written on the other side.  
Ralph: *reading* "You…you suck"?!  
Vanellope: OH SORRY! WRONG MEDAL! WRONG MEDAL! I'LL GO GET THE RIGHT ONE NOW!  
*Vanellope tears the medal of Ralph's neck and runs off. Ralph is seen laughing*  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

 **Shoutout to Lazorrock for suggesting this! :)  
** *In Sugar Rush, where Ralph and Vanellope are driving from King Candy from the Kart Factory*  
Vanellope: GET OFF THE ROAD!  
*Ralph digs his nails into the ground and tries to turn off the road…only to fail and cause the kart, with him and Vanellope still on it, to fall over on the side*  
Ralph: Sorry, can I try again?  
Director Moore: Okay.  
[Take 2]  
Vanellope: GET OFF THE ROAD!  
* Ralph digs his nails into the ground and tries again to turn off the road…this time the kart doesn't stop and they keep going in their current direction*  
Vanellope, Ralph: WHOA!  
*kart disappears from sight and eventually crashes into some off-screen props*  
Ralph: *off-screen* Hey, did someone pour wax on the floor or what?!  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, King Candy finds Ralph after Vanellope runs off for his medal*  
King Candy: Ralph! There you are! Hello!  
Ralph: *turns around* YOU!  
King Candy: Don't worry, I come alone, unarmed.  
*Ralph tosses a giant gumdrop at King Candy. It is supposed to go _near, but over_ him, but instead…*  
King Candy: AHH! *is hit straight on the chest by the gumdrop and falls out of sight, crashing into off-screen props* OW!  
Ralph: *trying not to giggle* Sorry.  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Felix and Calhoun are in the escape pod/shuttle, looking for Ralph and the potential cy-bugs*  
Calhoun: *emotionless* Your face is still red, you might wanna hit it again with your hammer.  
Felix: Oh, that's not blunt force trauma, ma'am. That's just…the honey glow of my cheeks.  
*Calhoun casts one glance at Felix…then suddenly bursts out laughing*  
Calhoun: Sorry. His face…his face is just hilarious! Did…did someone put too much makeup on him? His face's practically a tomato!  
*Crew laughs wildly*  
Felix: What…what?! Give me a mirror! *waves hands wildly*  
Calhoun: *continues to laugh* Seriously! I cannot keep a straight face! Who did this to him?  
Crew off-screen: It's the same amount of makeup ma'am.  
Calhoun: I need a break. I need a break. Can we do this again later?  
Director Moore: Okay! *laughing* CUT!  
Felix: WAIT! SO IS MY FACE STILL RED OR NOT?!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, in Diet Cola Mountain*  
Ralph: *reading aloud* Diet Cola Hot Springs, watch out for falling Mentos…  
Vanellope: Yeah! Check it out! Look!  
*tosses pebble at the Mentos structure…and misses. Crew starts to laugh*  
Vanellope: Sorry! I'll get it right next take.  
[Take 2]  
Vanellope: *tosses pebble again…and misses once more. Crew laughs*  
Vanellope: Sorry! It's really hard! Can I do it one more time?  
Director Moore: Okay!  
[Take 3]  
Vanellope: *tosses pebble again..This time it hits the structure...and it does not break. Crew laughs*  
Vanellope: Sorry guys.  
Ralph: Here I'll do it. Keep it rolling, guys.  
[Take 4]  
Ralph: UUUUH! *throws the pebble at the structure with such force that instead of one, _five_ Mentos fall from the structure into the Diet Cola below*  
*Beat*  
Ralph, Vanellope, and some of the crew: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
*Ralph, Vanellope, and some of the crew, seen holding boom mics, cameras and chairs, run from the scene in slow motion, while the scenery literally explodes behind them*  
Director Moore: *sighs* CUT!

* * *

*In Tapper's, where Ralph has just finished rummaging through the contents of the 'Lost and Found' box*  
Ralph: *sighs* What am I doing?  
*Ralph continues to look down, expecting Markowski to bump into him for the next segment…only he never comes*  
Ralph: Um…*Looking up and around* Hello?  
Someone from far-off, off-screen: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
*Scream gets louder, and Ralph turns his head to his left to look. Almost immediately he chucks away the box in his hands, and leaps forward, towards the camera into the room*  
Cameraman: Hey, quit it, you're heavy, you know? And this camera costs a ton!  
Ralph: Sorry! But had to jump away!  
*Cameraman sighs and holds up his camera over Ralph's body, and we get a perfect view of the hallway where Ralph and Markowski are supposed to have their conversation. Markowski is seen barreling down it, and Vanellope, holding a gruesome bug mask, is running behind, who is presumably scaring him at the moment*  
Markowski: AHHHHHHHHH! BUG FREAK! BUG FREAK! GET AWAY FROM ME!  
Vanellope: This Bug Freak _likes_ you though.  
Markowski: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !*continues to scream*  
*After Markowski and Vanellope are seen running down the hallway, Director Moore, yelling through a microphone, is seen chasing the two down the same hallway*  
Director Moore: PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, MARKOWSKI. YOU SIGNED UP FOR THIS! YOU KNOW WHAT IS COMING, AND THAT _THING_ SHOULDN'T SEND YOU SCREAMING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL. AND VANELLOPE, I SWEAR TO WALT DISNEY, IF YOU DON'T RETURN THAT MASK TO ME, I'LL CHUCK YOU OUT OF THIS SET AND THIS MOVIE HARDER THAN WRECK-IT RALPH TEARS DOWN THAT BUILDING! YOU HEAR ME?! _YOU FREAKING HEAR ME?!_  
*Director Moore disappears down the hallway, and Ralph's head pops up in front of the camera. He makes a chopping motion with one hand in front his neck*  
Ralph: *Without consent of Director Moore* Cut it, cut it. This could get ugly. *glances sideways*  
Cameraman: Okay. *switches off camera*

* * *

 **A/N: More from me later. Till then, I'm out of here!**

 **ANNNNNND...CUT!**


	4. Take 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay: university has started.**  
 **Anyhoo, more bloopers. This time I have 12, 3 are suggestions, and while they are suggested by others, I had made great changes to them, which is why I decided, at the end of this Take, I'll write down what they actually suggested and what I actually wrote.**  
 **Oh, and seems like a lot of you want Mario to appear, for some reason. I have to confess one thing: I AM A NON-GAMER, so I don't really know much video game references and characters and such, hence, the lack of such in my takes. Nevertheless, I might do some research on this, and hopefully add them in as well.  
And now, LIGHTS! CAMERA! BLOOPERS!**

* * *

 **Shoutout for E1craZ4life for inspiring this! This is greatly different from what he/she suggested, but I couldn't have thought of this if the suggestion wasn't made. :)**  
*In Sugar Rush, where the giant cupcake, with Ralph presumably trapped in it, is rolled into the castle*  
*King Candy drives in*  
King Candy: Sour Bill, de-taffify this monster so we can see what we're up against here.  
Sour Bill: Um-kay. *tears off the taffy to reveal…*  
King Candy, Sour Bill: ZANGIEF?!  
King Candy: Wait, what…What are you doing here?!  
Zangief: Look, I don't wanna be there more than you do. Lost a bet with Ralph, that idiot forced me to play his role and-*stops because someone is smacking a boom mic repeatedly against his face* Ralph, stop it!  
*Laughter is heard. The camera pans to the right to reveal Ralph, clad in crew member clothes, holding the boom mic*  
Ralph: Oh, come on! When you challenged me to a wrecking contest, it was a sure bet that I would win. And besides, you chose this! I gave you two choices: either you play my role here, or you go and buy me 10 steaming hot pizzas. You chose the former.  
Zangief: *Laughing* All right! All right! Get me out of here now and I'll get you those 10 pizzas! It's terrible being in here!  
Ralph: Okay! *jerks boom mic away* 10 hot ones, pineapple with ham and bacon, complete with stuffed crust, on my spot 2 hours later, or I'll stuff you back in that cupcake again!  
Zangief: DEAL. *crew members roll cupcake away*  
Director Moore: Okay Ralph, quit clowning around with that mic there and get back to your place. *looks straight at the camera, grinning* Oh, and by the way, CUT!

* * *

[Random Security Check—Take 3]  
Surge Protector: Name?  
Ralph: Rich Moore.  
*Silence…then laughter, really loud laugher*  
Director Moore: Nope….NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!  
*Director Moore laughs uncontrollably*  
Ralph: *laughing* CUT IT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Felix and Calhoun are trying to get out of the Nesquick Sand*  
Felix: Now do your duty! That's an or-*gets cut off because of Calhoun's slap*  
*Laffy Taffies laugh and start to drop down on the two*  
Felix: It's working! Hit me again!  
Calhoun: *winces* Oooh. Your eye.  
Felix: I can fix it! *takes out hammer and hits it against his eye…then drops his hammer and screams*  
Felix: AHHHH! IT HURTS! IT VERY MUCH HURTS! THIS ISN'T MY HAMMER! WHO REPLACED IT?!  
*A young girl's laughter is heard*  
Felix: VANELLOPE?! I HATE YOU! ! ! ! ! *still howling with pain while clutching his eyes*  
Director Moore: CUT! AND CALL AN AMBULANCE!

* * *

*In Fix-it Felix jr, where Ralph is seen returning after the Bad-anon meeting*  
Ralph: 'Happy 30th Anniversary?' *removes soda bottles from eyes* They're having a party without me! *replaces the bottles on eyes and looks again*  
Ralph: Pac-Man?! They invited Pac-Man?! That- *tries to pull himself out of train car…but fails miserably* that- *tries again, but also fails. It is now clear that he is stuck in the car*  
*Crew starts laughing*  
Ralph: Hey, can someone, can someone get me outa this? I think I'm stuck! *laughs along with the others*  
Director Moore: Okay, Ralph. We'll get you out. CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Taffyta has finally managed to tear the steering wheel off Vanellope's Lickety Split*  
Vanellope: Hey! *glitching*  
Taffyta: See? You're an accident just waiting to happen. *tosses steering wheel at Vanellope's chest, but she accidently applied too much force. As a result, Vanellope falls backward…and crashes into the camera, causing it to fall to the ground*  
Taffyta: Oh God! *runs to the camera* Did I break it? Did I break it?  
Cameraman: I'm checking, I'm checking. Let's just cut this first.  
Director Moore: Okay, CUT!

* * *

*In Fix-it Felix jr, where Gene tells Ralph that he can finally have the Penthouse to himself*  
Gene: But, let it not be said that I'm not a man of my word. *takes out key* The place is yours, Ralph. Enjoy.  
*Gene tosses the key…but accidently hits Ralph's face. Laughter is heard*  
Ralph: Hey, you're supposed to toss it into my hand, Gene!  
Gene: Okay, I'll try again.  
[Take 2]  
*Gene tosses the key again, but this time with too little force and the key falls in front of Ralph*  
Director Moore: Harder, Gene. Let's go again.  
[Take 3]  
*Gene tosses key again…wait, cross that out. He _throws_ the key again, but in a wrong direction (Ralph is seen ducking his head as the key sails past him) and with too much force, the key misses Ralph's hand, and a few seconds later…a shattering sound is heard*  
Ralph: *laughing* Please don't tell me you just broken a window, Gene. *continues to laugh*  
Gene: Wait…did I…did I wreck it?!  
Felix: *off-screen* I CAN FIX IT!  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Fix-it Felix jr, where Ralph is seen on the balcony of the Penthouse. Ralph looks down and tears the Hero's Duty medal off his neck, and the camera pans as he throws it hard towards the screen…and, he misses. The medal falls down on the ground near the screen instead, and the 'Out of Order' sign does not budge*  
Ralph: *off-screen and shouting* DARN IT! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
*Laughter is heard: really loud laughter*  
Director Moore: OKAY, CUT!

* * *

*In Game Central Station, where Felix and Calhoun are in front of the entrance of Sugar Rush*  
Calhoun: Do you even _know_ what a cy-bug is?  
Felix: I can't say that I do, ma'am.  
Calhoun: Cy-bugs are like a virus. They don't know they're in a game; all they know is 'eat, kill, multiply. Without a beacon to stop them, they'll consume Sugar Rush. But do you think they'll stop there?  
Felix: *confidently* YES!  
Calhoun: WRONG! *is about to continue, but is interrupted by Felix laughing. She raises an eyebrow* Um…Fix-it?  
Felix: Sorry! It's just…this is so ridiculous! Your face and your seriousness, I-*continues to laugh*  
Calhoun: *facepalms while laughing herself* Let's do this another time, alright?  
Director Moore: Alright. CUT!

* * *

 **Shoutout to agarfinkel for suggesting this! :)**  
*In the Penthouse, where Ralph is seen arguing with Gene*  
Gene: If you won a medal, we'd let you live up here in the Penthouse! But it will never happen, because you're just the Bad Guy who wrecks the building!  
Ralph: No, I'm not.  
Gene: Yes, you are. *pushes Ralph figurine deeper into the chocolate mud*  
Ralph: *raises fists* NO, I'M NOT!  
*He crashes one fist down, but accidently smashes too hard on the table while jumping in anger…which causes the floor to crash down, and everyone near it, including Director Moore, a cameraman and a few crew members, to fall down with it*  
Everyone falling: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
*Camera cuts to the previous scene, viewed near where Director Moore is sitting. As the floor collapses, it falls down along with the others, recording Director Moore and other Nicelanders as they fall down onto various floors until the camera stops on the 3rd floor*  
Director Moore: *unseen* Is everyone okay?  
*Loud _THUMP_ is heard*  
Ralph: I'M OKAY!  
*Camera (the one still in the Penthouse) pans down the hole to reveal that Ralph has fallen down _all_ the floors and has landed on the ground floor, the floor has a crater created because of the force. The other characters and crew members from various floors are also slowly seen crawling towards the hole and looking up*  
Felix: *on 4th floor* Must be some kind of record…  
*Cameraman on 3rd floor grunts and slowly props the camera up, which is slightly shattered because of the fall*  
Random crew member: We better fix this. HARD!  
Director Moore: I think we all need a break. Who's with me?  
Everyone who fell onto various floors: *muttering* Yeah, now you're talking, we need _more_ than just a break…  
Director Moore: Okay. Let's all get some decent dinner and we'll go again within this week.  
*Beat*  
Director Moore: …Hopefully.

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Ralph, trapped in a cupcake, is being confronted by Wynchell and Duncan*  
Ralph: Guys, she took…*trails off*  
*Wynchell points a taser at Ralph's face to stun him…only it doesn't do off. Wynchell clicks the trigger a few more times*  
Wynchell: Huh?!  
Duncan: Here, I'll try it. *takes taser and points it at Wynchell's direction. It doesn't go off for a few moments…when it suddenly goes off, stunning Wynchell. Wynchell flails his arms as he is electrocuted and brushes Duncan, who also gets shocked and they fall down together*  
*Ralph covers his face and laughs along with the crew*  
Director Moore: Get an ambulance! CUT!

* * *

*In the climax, where Ralph is seen diving towards Diet Cola Mountain*  
Ralph: I'm bad, and that's good. I'll never be good and that's not bad…*stops for a moment, then buries his head in his hands, laughing* Sorry guys.  
*The sky fades to green behind him and the camera zooms out to reveal that instead of falling in real life, Ralph is actually dangling in front of a green screen, the floor inches from his face and covered with a large amount of fans to blow his hair up, mimicking falling*  
Ralph: *continues to laugh* Like, when I read the script, it said "Ralph is performing a heroic sacrifice." while in real life, I'm just dangling in front of green screen, trying to pretend that I'm really falling and dying. That's just…super ironic. *laughter continues*  
Director Moore: *laughing with the others* Okay, CUT!

* * *

 **Shoutout to Lazorrock for suggesting this! :)**  
*In Sugar Rush, where Vanellope is seen sitting in her cell in the Fungeon*  
Vanellope: *Hears _'thud'_ * Huh?  
*She looks up, expecting the door to fall down any second by Ralph…but it doesn't. Another _'thud'_ is heard, then another, then another…*  
Vanellope: Hey, what's happening?  
Ralph: *Shouting* Can't get it off! Still trying. Hey Rich, grab Phil and let's try again.  
Director Moore: Okay.  
*A few seconds pass, then the _'thuds'_ return, but the door is still left standing*  
Vanellope: Are you guys done yet?! It's boring in here!  
Ralph: Not even close!  
*Camera cuts to outside of Fungeon Door, where Ralph, Director Moore, and Screenwriter, and to-be Director, Johnston are seen hammering the door again and again with over-the-top large sledgehammers, but the door is still left standing*  
Ralph: Can't…get it off. *continues to hammer the door*  
Director Moore: Who replaced it?! I'm sure the door can be knocked down the last time I checked… *continues to hammer the door as well*  
Screenwriter Johnston: You know what? Forget it. Let's just blow this thing up and move on. We can try again another time.  
All the others: ARE YOU KIDDING?! BLOWING IT UP?! THERE'S A KID IN THERE!  
Screenwriter Johnston: Well, that thing's not gonna go down if we keep doing this…*Puts down his sledgehammer*  
*Ralph and Director Moore look at each other*  
*Camera cuts to moments later, where the trio, wearing ear defenders and goggles, are seen in front of a blasting machine. Camera pans to the door, which has a large amount of dynamite piled in front of it*  
Director Moore: You better know what you're doing, Phil.  
Vanellope: Hey, what's happening out there?!  
Ralph: *shouting* Something big! We're getting you out soon! Hang in there kid!  
Screenwriter Johnston: Three…two…one…NOW! *pushes down hard on handle of the blasting machine*  
*A HUGE explosion is seen at the door. Ralph, Director Moore and Screenwriter Johnston are thrown off their feet by the blast. Seconds later, the smoke clears to reveal the door, completely broken down. Ralph is seen throwing down his ear defenders and running towards it*  
Ralph: KID! KID, ARE YOU OKAY?  
*Seconds later, we see Ralph coming out of the doorway, carrying Vanellope, a bit sooty from the explosion*  
Vanellope: I'M OKAY! I'M OKAY! DON'T YOU FUSS OVER ME LIKE AN OVERPROTECTIVE PARENT!  
Ralph: Well, in my defense, that is _dynamite_ that you're talking about…  
*After Ralph carries Vanellope away from the scene, the camera pans to Director Moore, who is talking with Screenwriter Johnston at the moment*  
Director Moore: And there goes over ten thousand dollars…  
Screenwriter Johnston: Well…you had it coming.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! Now I will list out what the suggestions were and what I finally did to them.  
**

 **E1craZ4life's suggestion: Sour Bill fails to tear off the taffy from Ralph's face.  
** **What I did: Well...I don't think it was funny enough. And besides, that taffy is so thick that you could hardly see who it was covering, right? So...  
**

 **agarfinkel's suggestion: When Ralph smashes down on the cake, the whole building collapses because of the force.  
** **What I did: I doubt that one punch would bring down a building. Ralph didn't really do that either in the film. The FLOOR on the other hand...**

 **Lazorrock's suggestion: The door of Vanellope's cell fails to break open by Ralph.  
** **What I did: Well yeah, the door couldn't be opened...but people never thought of _blowing_ _it up_ , right?**

 **So...that's it from me. I'll see you hopefully in the next take!  
**

 **ANNNNNNNND, CUT! GOOD TAKE!**


	5. Take 5

**A/N: "HEY! YOU REWROTE MY SCRIPT! ! ! ! ! ! !" *Growls***

 **Hey there. Sorry, I got fewer bloopers than before. My brain's completely dead, so I love to have more ideas from you guys here, just to get this going. Oh well, at least I made it up for my word count.**  
 **Enjoy, my friends.**

* * *

*At the very beginning, where Ralph is heard delivering his narration while the animation plays*  
Ralph: My name is Ralph, and I'm a Bad Guy. Um…let's see. I'm nine feet tall, weigh 643 pounds, got a little bit of temper on me.  
Ralph in animation: HEY! YOU MOVED MY STUMP! *growls*  
Ralph: *continues his narration* My passion bubbles very near the surface, I guess, not gonna lie. Anyhoo, what else, uh…As my real world alter ego John C Reilly I used to be very mischievous in my youth, making bombs for kicks and robbing 500 boxes of cereal off a random freight train-HOLD IT! STOP THE ANIMATION! STOP IT! STOP IT!  
*Animation freezes on screen, and camera cuts to Ralph in his recording booth, holding up a script*  
Ralph: Why did you guys not stop me? Who wrote all this stuff? Vanellope?! And who is this John fellow anyhoo?!  
Vanellope: Oh, come on Stinkbrain, it's the truth. You _are_ that John fellow, and you admitted what you did in your childhood completely on _Conan_.  
Ralph: Not believing it, kiddo. I was coded an adult, so I never encountered childhood. And I have always been Wreck-it Ralph, _always_. As for this John…John C Reilly, I don't care who he is, nor what did he did! We're not the same person: _ever_! Just be serious and remove those lines from my script!  
Vanellope: Okay, okay! *grabs script from Ralph's hands and runs off*  
Ralph: Let's do this later, when I have my _proper_ script back.  
Director Moore: Well okay, as you wish.  
Ralph: Great. *walks out of the recording booth, muttering* Huh, _John C Reilly_. What a name, sounds like it's made up and such. What a brilliant liar Vanellope is …  
Director Moore: *turns to camera and voice drops to a whisper* Maybe it's best that I break it to him sooner or later…

* * *

 **Shoutout to E1craZ4life for suggesting this! :)  
** *In Sugar Rush, when King Candy is being cornered by Ralph*  
King Candy: *pulls out glasses* You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?  
*Ralph grabs the glasses and hits them over King Candy's head…only they fail to break. Ralph hits a few more times with growing strength intensity*  
Ralph: BREAK, YOU STUPID LITTLE SUCKER! BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! BREAK!  
King Candy: OW! IT HURTS! IT VERY MUCH HURTS! STOP IT! STOP IT!  
*Crew members laugh wildly*  
Director Moore: CUT! AND GET THE MEDICS!

* * *

[I'M GONNA WRECK IT-Take 29]  
Ralph: Wait, why are we doing this again?  
Director Moore: Well, it's not my fault that you happen to screw up the sentence _EVERY. SINGLE. TIME._ Look, I don't wanna be directing this scene more than you do, you know right? I too wanna be sitting in another scene, watching others do their stuff for the film. But instead, I'm stuck here with you… _because of the previous 28 messed up takes, which YOU caused._  
Ralph: Okay, okay. I admit it. This time, for once, I'll be serious. Let it roll!  
Director Moore: *calling through microphone* Okay guys, take your places. Take 29, and…ACTION!  
Ralph: *raises fists* I'M GONNA WRE-UUUGH! ! ! ! ! *suddenly clutches his neck and starts coughing: hard* I'm sorry guys, I think I just chocked on a breath, I-*coughs hard twice more* I-*coughs uncontrollably*  
Director Moore: *sighs* For a one-liner scene, I can't believe we're still doing this. *sighs again as Ralph continues to cough loudly in the background* This is a never-ending take for sure… CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, after Vanellope is restored to her Princess status*  
Sour Bill: Now I remember…*walking over to Vanellope* All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush: Princess Vanellope.  
*All the other racers gasp*  
Taffyta: I remember, she's our Princess!  
Candlehead: Oh, that's right!  
Taffyta: We're so sorry about the way we treated you.  
Rancis: Yeah, those were, those were jokes!  
Candlehead: *pointing* I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!  
Taffyta: Why are you laying the blame on me?! It was your idea as well! I remember you saying-  
Rancis: Um…that is actually in the script.  
Taffyta: Wait what?! *looks around as people start laughing* Are you serious?! Gimme the script!  
*She grabs the script from a nearby crew member as the others all break down into laughter*  
Taffyta: By golly, it is! WHO WROTE THIS?!  
Director Moore: CUT! *then in a hushed voice* This could get ugly…

* * *

*In Hero's Duty, where Calhoun is talking to her soldiers*  
Calhoun: 'Fear' is a 4-letter word, ladies! If you want to go pee-pee in your big boy slacks, keep it to yourself. It's make your mamas proud time!  
Random soldier: *CRYING* I'M AN ORPHAN! ! ! !  
*Very loud laughter from everyone, including Calhoun and Ralph*  
Calhoun: Alright, alright! Who said that?! SHOW YOURSELF! ! ! !  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Ralph and Vanellope prepare to head to the Race*  
Ralph: Now if you get nervous, just keep telling yourself 'I must win Ralph's medal or his life will be ruined.' And have fun, got it?  
Vanellope: Got it. *slams foot on pedal and kart shoots forward…but Ralph hasn't hold on completely and falls off the kart and lands on his bottom while the kart disappears from view*  
Ralph: *raising fists* VANELLOPE! ! ! ! ! ! !  
Vanellope: *in distance* SORRY RALPH, WILL COME BACK FOR YOU LATER! ! ! ! !  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

 **Shoutout to a random guest for suggesting this! :)  
** *In Sugar Rush, where Ralph is thinking how to get his medal back*  
Ralph: *muttering* I have to get that medal back…  
*Ralph ducks his head as the other racers speed past him*  
Ralph: The Pot goes to the winning racer! *shouting* HEY KIDS! CAN I TALK TO YOU FOR A SECOND? *runs off*  
*The karts all speed towards the Junkyard, which is indicated by a sign. Vanellope is in the middle of it with her Lickety Split, surrounded by unused karts and spare parts. As the racers catch sight of her, most of them slow to brake in a circle around Vanellope. _Most_ of them anyway…*  
Minty: WHOA! ! ! ! ! I CAN'T APPLY THE BRAKES! ! ! ! ! ! !  
*Minty drives uncontrollably for a second, crashing into Jubileena's kart…which slams into Adorabeezle's kart as a counter-effect.*  
Minty, Jubileena and Adorabeezle: AHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
*All three racers are jolted out of their karts: Minty being hurled forward and landing on Jubileena's kart; Jubileena thrown out and landing on the ground, unseen by the camera; and Adorabeezle tossed out, landing in the inner circle of the karts near Vanellope*  
Vanellope: *running over to Adorabeezle* Are you okay? Are you okay? GET THE MEDICS! ! ! ! ! !  
*While people holding first-aid kits run into the scene, the camera pans back to reveal Ralph, looking directly into the camera, slouched on one shoulder while pointing to the above scene with his other hand, a smug expression on his face*  
Ralph: Mark my words, kids: seatbelts save lives, buckle up every time... _if_ your kart has seatbelts, that is. Still don't know why they opted that out in the last second, quite a counter-intuitive decision if you ask me here …  
Director Moore: To be honest, I'm kind of regretting that choice now. Yeah, you got a point Ralph, maybe we _should_ put those seatbelts back in. But for now _wipe that smug look off your face and go help the others, you heartless bystander!_  
Ralph: Okay. *runs down to help the fallen racers*  
Director Moore: CUT! *is seen running to the above scene to help just before the camera clicks off*

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where King Candy is standing on his podium just before the Random Roster Race*  
King Candy: My sweet subjects. I can without a pinch of hesitation assure you, that I have never been so happy in all my life, to say the following words:  
*Pulls down rope from above to release a slide*  
King Candy: LET THE RANDOM ROSTER RACE COMMERCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE… *slides down…and misses his kart, falling on the ground off-screen*  
*All the other racers watching laugh*  
Director Moore: Can someone fix that? CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Felix is trapped in the Fungeon*  
Felix: *looking out of the window, which is barred* Hello? Hello? Somebody? Anybody? Please let me out! *grabs bars and slightly loosens one of them. He stares at it*  
Felix: *muttering* What's he say, what's he say…  
Felix: *Raises fists, mimicking Ralph in a gruff voice* I'M GONNA WRECK IT!  
*He taps Hammer on bar…but instead of fixing it, the bar breaks out the window…*  
Felix: HEY! THIS ISN'T MY HAMMER! WHO REPLACED IT AGAIN? *laughing while still tapping the bars, which all began to loosen*  
*A man's laughter can be heard clearly*  
Felix: OH GOD! NOT YOU TOO RALPH! ! ! ! ! !  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Fix-it Felix jr, where the Anniversary party is about to welcome an unexpected guest…*  
Ralph: *slams doors open* HEY-O, EVERYBODY! ! ! ! !  
*Ralph jerks his head up sharply, breaking through the ceiling. He and Felix wait for the one large chunk of ceiling to fall and crash through the repairman, killing him. But alas…*  
Felix: Huh? *scratches his head and looks up at the ceiling again*  
*When Felix turns his head, Ralph quickly raises his fist and bashes Felix's head, HARD. Felix lets out a scream as he enters his death animation and falls on the floor*  
*The Nicelanders all gasp…and so does Director Moore*  
Director Moore: CUT! ! ! ! ! ! ! WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING_ RALPH?!  
Ralph: Well, the ceiling wasn't falling every second, so I thought I'd help him out. Oh! He's back.  
Felix: *flickers back to life and hops up next to Ralph* I'm okay! I'm-  
Director Moore: STOP IT. I don't want people complaining why they had watched a movie where the protagonist appears to be a serial killer.  
*At the words 'serial killer', everyone, apart from Director Moore, breaks down into hysterical laughter*  
Director Moore: No, I'm serious! Like, children will be asking things like *in a ridiculous, high-pitched voice* "Mommy, why is this man hitting the other on the head? Is he killing him? Is that okay? He's the Good Guy after all, right?" This is a DISNEY movie, people! Be serious!  
*The laughter gets louder and louder. Ralph and Felix are both laughing so hard that they fail to stand and fall onto the floor, still giggling*  
Ralph: What the…*laughs hard*  
Director Moore: *sighs* No one understands me. Oh well, CUT!

* * *

 **A/N: Regarding the 1st blooper, John C Reilly indeed said that he made bombs and robbed a freight train back in his youth on _Conan_...  
At least, that's what he _told_ them anyway...**

 **ANNNNNNNNNNND, CUT! GOOD TAKE!**


	6. Take 6

**A/N: For those of you who waited for a new take...  
** **I'm sorry.  
My brains' completely dead, and several school projects had taken over my life. Not to mention that this time all the takes were made by myself. I promise, I'll try harder the next take: I personally think these suck. But yeah, only time will tell.  
And now...ENJOY THE BLOOPERS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Ralph has just been slapped in the face by Calhoun…*

Ralph: *Rubbing his cheek* OW!  
Calhoun: Hope you're happy, junkpile. This game's going down, and it's _all your fault_!  
Felix: My lady, you came back!  
Calhoun: Can it, Fix-it! *turning to Ralph once more* That cy-bug you brought with you _multiplied_!  
Ralph: *standing up* Nah. It died in the taffy swamp. Believe me, I…*trails off*  
*The three whip their heads back, expecting a whole swarm of cy-bugs to burst out of the ground behind him. They wait, and wait…*  
Ralph: *tries to restart* I…  
*Still no cy-bugs appear. The crew starts laughing*  
Calhoun: HEY, WHERE ARE THEY?! THEY MISSED THEIR CUE! ! ! !  
Director Moore: Well, maybe the door just…  
*Director Moore gets cut off as the expected swarm _finally_ bursts out of the ground near the Ralph, Felix and Calhoun*  
Calhoun: YOU'RE LATE, YOU KNOW?! WE ALREADY SAID OUR LINES! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
*The cy-bugs look at each other, confused. Some seem to be shaking their heads*  
Director Moore: You know what, let's do this again later…CUT! *turns and addresses the cy-bugs* Um…yeah, you guys can go back now.

* * *

[Ralph and Markowski-Take 4]  
*In Tapper's, where Ralph has just finished rummaging through the contents of the 'Lost and Found' box*  
Ralph: *sighs* What am I doing?  
*Ralph continues to look down, and seconds later, Markowski bumps hard into him while continuing to walk down the hallway behind Ralph*  
Ralph: *turning to hallway* Hey! Excuse you!  
Markowski: *Ignoring Ralph* We are humanity's last hope…Our mission: to destroy all cy-bugs…We are…  
*Markowski walks into the wall…and the hallway collapses down on _all sides_ , revealing crew members and some of the cast, in modern day clothes, behind the walls. Markowski steps on the fallen wall in front of him and continues walking, while mumbling at the same time*  
*Ralph and all the others burst into hysterical laughter*  
Ralph: *In mock despair* COME BACK, MARKOWSKI! ! ! ! *laughs uncontrollably* I need a break; I think I need a break…  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where King Candy, in his cybrid form, is battling against Ralph in the climax*  
King Candy: Come back here, little guy!  
*Ralph runs across the top of the Mountain, avoiding King Candy's pincers. He slows and starts to pound the Mentos structure beneath him*  
King Candy: HAVE. SOME. CANDY! ! ! !  
*King Candy whacks Ralph in the chest and sends him flying backward…and off the mountain*  
* _Thump_ is heard*  
Ralph: *flatly* Ow.  
*King Candy and the crew start to laugh as the sky fades to green behind them. The camera rears up and reveals that the whole setup is simply a volcano-like top set on a green screen. Ralph is seen lying upside-down on the outside of the top*  
King Candy: Sorry Ralph. Accidently knocked you off that thing… _again_.  
Ralph: Never mind: I had it coming.  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

[Felix jail-breaking—FAIL-Take 2]  
Felix: *muttering* What's he say, what's he say…  
Felix: *Raises fists, mimicking Ralph in a gruff voice* I'M GONNA WRECK IT!  
*He holds up his Hammer and prepares to tap it on the bar…only he accidently loosens his grip and the Hammer falls out of the window*  
Felix: *clutching the bars in mock agony while laughing with the rest of the crew* Sorry guys! I don't know what happened! Can…can someone really get me out now?!  
Director Moore: Okay, CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where King Candy tries to give his advice to Ralph*  
King Candy: Ralph, do you know what the hardest part of being a king is? Doing what's right, no matter what.  
Ralph: Get to the point.  
King Candy: Point being…  
*A VERY LOUD helicopter noise is heard overhead and King Candy is seen looking up, annoyed*  
King Candy: *shouting*…I NEED SOMEONE TO STOP FLYING THAT CODEDARN HELICOPTER! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
*Hysterical laughter from everyone*  
King Candy: *looking up* HEY! ! ! DO YOU HEAR ME?! STOP IT! ! ! ! ! ! !  
Director Moore: Okay…*interrupted by another noisy helicopter*  
*Laughter is heard once more*  
Director Moore: *shouting loudly* OKAY, CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Ralph's medal has been stolen by Vanellope*  
Ralph: That thing is my ticket to a better life!  
Vanellope: Well, now it's _my_ ticket! *glitching wildly*  
Ralph: What the…  
Someone, not seen on camera: ****! (A certain swear word)  
Ralph: VANELLOPE! ! ! ! You cannot curse in a _Disney_ Movie! We both know that! No swearing or cursing anymore! There! I said it!  
Vanellope: Well, you can't stop me, Stinkbrain, can you? Can you?  
Director Moore: *laughing very hard* Nope, he can't; _but I can! ! !_ CUT! And make sure _that word_ gets censored! ! ! !  
Vanellope: NO FAIR, RICH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *laughing*  
Director Moore: IT _IS_ FAIR ENOUGH. END OF STORY! PERIOD! ! !

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where King Candy has finally revealed his true form to Vanellope…and the rest of the people watching*  
Vanellope: *afraid* What the-WHO ARE YOU?!  
Turbo: I'm Turbo! The greatest racer-whoa! *The karts are going at such a speed that Turbo fails to stand properly on top of his kart and falls backward. Cue laughter from everyone, including Vanellope*  
Vanellope: Okay, okay. Let me try to help you up. Do you think you're able to try again?  
Turbo: Sure yeah, Van. Let's go again, Rich!  
[Take 2]  
Turbo: *overdramatically* I'm Turbo, the greatest racer ever! And I did not reprogram this world to let _you_ … *his voice gets drowned out as Vanellope and the entire crew break down into laughter*  
Vanellope: *sarcastically* I can really see that fire in your eyes: it's beautiful.  
*Turbo joins in laughing*  
Turbo: Come on, if I'm not imitating enough, how can I scare the kids out of the theaters? I wanna see them screaming _"Mommy! Why did I choose to watch this?! WHY?!"_ That's the only way I'm gonna do it!  
Vanellope: I know. I know. That's why I said it is beautiful.  
*Turbo continues to laugh, then falls backward off the kart*  
Director Moore: CUT! *continues laughing until the camera clicks off*

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, after the cy-bugs had been killed by the beacon Ralph made*  
Felix: *happily* You did it, Ralph! Oh, way to go brother! *chuckles happily*  
*Happy, Felix hops up to kiss Calhoun's cheek…only his lips never reach her cheek. As a reflex action, her right fist rears up and punches Felix straight in the face, causing him to fall backward…and possibly off the Rainbow Bridge that they're standing on, all with a disgusted look on her face*  
*Thump is heard*  
Felix: *weakly* Ow.  
*Cue everyone, Ralph and Vanellope included, breaking down into laughter. However, Calhoun looks very confused, as if she didn't know what is going on*  
Director Moore: Tammy, he's supposed to kiss you. And you…you just knocked him off like you just don't care!  
Calhoun: *surprised* Wait what, really? I am really supposed to let him do that?  
Director Moore: *bluntly* Yes.  
Calhoun: *starting to laugh herself* Sorry, Felix. I didn't mean to do that to you, I really didn't…*bends down out of sight*  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Ralph and Vanellope are escaping from King Candy and his henchmen*  
Vanellope: Drive into the wall!  
Ralph: WHAT?!  
Vanellope: *pointing* Right there! Between the two sugar-free lollipops!  
Ralph: _ARE YOU CRAZY?!  
_ Vanellope: JUST DO IT! ! ! ! ! ! !  
*Ralph steers the kart to the place where Vanellope had pointed out, and screams as he braces himself. It's a good thing he did that…as instead of entering a secret doorway, the kart slams straight into the wall, causing it to break and Vanellope and Ralph to fly out and crash into the wall, and _then_ fall backwards onto the ground: HARD*  
Ralph: *growling* Vanellope?! *turns his face to the camera, revealing that he has a bloody nose caused by the crash*  
Vanellope: *frantic* I DIDN'T DO IT! ! ! ! ! _GLOYD?! IS THIS YOUR DOING?_ *clutching her head in pain*  
*By now King Candy and his henchmen had reached the two and started to help them onto their feet. Medics are seen running to the said scene as well*  
Director Moore:*clears throat* Gloyd Orangeboar, listen up: if this is really your doing, you better refrain from doing it again. AND I MEAN IT! Someone's really hurt this time! CUT!

* * *

*In Game Central Station, where is giving Ralph a 'Random' Security Check*  
Surge Protector: Anything to declare?  
Ralph: Yeah, you suck. And you stink.  
*Both characters look at each other for a moment…then break down laughing*  
Surge Protector: That's…that's actually a good one, Ralph.  
Ralph: I know, right? *grinning widely towards the camera*  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Felix is seen in front of King Candy's castle*  
*Felix knocks on door*  
Sour Bill: Yes?  
Felix: *glances down, surprised* Oh. I'm Fix-it Felix jr., from the game _Fix-it Felix jr._. Have you seen my friend, Ralph?  
Sour Bill: Wreck-it Ralph?  
Felix: Yes! Yes! That's him!  
Sour Bill: Should have locked him up when we had the chance.  
Felix: Locked him up?!  
Sour Bill: Not making the same mistake with you. *Leans over to pull a rope*  
*Both await the trapdoor under Felix to open…but it never does. Felix jumps up and down lightly on the door, but it stays put.*  
Sour Bill: *pulling harder while muttering at the same time* This doesn't make sense. Why isn't it working?  
Felix: Maybe…maybe we'll just need to wait a whiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
*Felix's word turns into a scream as the trapdoor suddenly activates and he falls down out of sight*  
Director Moore: *sighs* CUT!

* * *

 **A/N: ANNNNNNNNNND...CUT! GOOD TAKE!**


	7. Take 7

**A/N: *Blows off dust* It's been, like, 2 months since I logged onto here? Sheesh.**

 **And yeah...apparently is glitching up a bit, so...uh...**

 **Anyhoo, enjoy!**

* * *

*In Bad-anon, where the Bad Guys are trying to convince Ralph to accept his 'Bad Guy' role*  
Ralph: Right…I'm sorry, you, you lost me there.  
Zombie: Zombie! Bad Guy!  
Ralph: Uh, hi Zombie. *faces clouds with slight disgust and jerks away slightly*  
Zombie: Labels don't make you happy! Good! Bad! *groans* You must love you…*head slumps on Ralph's shoulder*  
Cyborg: Yeah! Inside he-*plunges hand into Zombie's chest…but he plunges too deeply, causing Zombie to scream as he falls to the ground* Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Lemme, uh…guys, I can't pull my hand out! I can't get it out!  
*Cyborg tries to free his hand with his other one, but accidently pokes it into Zombie's body and pulls out a bunch of um…um…rather graphic stuff. Ralph is seen frantically using his hands to cover everything Cyborg manages to pull out*  
Zombie: ZOMBIE! DYING!  
Ralph: Um, can someone either censor or cut this one out, we can't let the kids see this! Here, let me help you out, Cyborg.  
*Ralph uses one hand to help Cyborg, but his hand is still stuck inside Zombie's body*  
Cyborg: RALPH, STOP! ! ! IT HURTS! ! ! YOU'RE RIPPING MY ARM OFF! ! ! ! !  
Zombie: ZOMBIE! ! ! DYING AGAIN! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Calhoun and Felix are looking for Ralph *  
Calhoun: Yeah, this is like a selfish, mangy dog, chasing a cautionary tale…  
Felix: I know right?  
*They step onto a large double-stripped branch*  
Felix: That's why I got to get Ralph home, or the same thing's gonna happen to my game…  
*He trails off, and both expect the branch to break and fall onto the Nesquik-sand below…only it never breaks.*  
Calhoun: Hey, did someone forgot to activate this branch? It's not cracking! *walks forwards and backwards, and also jumps lightly on the branch*  
Felix: Well, I sure hope this is not gonna be the same as what I experienced with the trapdoor earlier on…*glances down nervously*  
Calhoun: What experience?  
*At that moment, the branch flickers and disappears, causing the two to fall down without warning. We hear them screaming as they both reach the bottom, then land with a grunt*  
Felix: *flatly* That.  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Hero's Duty, where Ralph is on the top floor, trying to get his medal*  
Ralph: *tip-toeing* Nice eggs, nice-WHOOOOOA! ! ! ! ! ! ! *slips and falls onto the egg filled ground, and cracking sounds are heard*  
*Seconds later, Ralph is seen getting up, his shirt stuck with bits of cy-bug egg shells and a few baby cy-bugs clinging onto it*  
Ralph: Ah! Guys! GUYS! Stop it, it tickles! *giggles a bit* God, these guys love me. Hey, later, later. *tries to pry some of the cy-bugs off his shirt, in which some cry out in protest* Hey can we try this again?  
Director Moore: Sure. CUT!  
[Take 2]  
Ralph: Nice eggs! Nice eggs! *successfully crosses the egg-filled ground, but he didn't look back at what was coming at him from behind…*  
Ralph: AHHHHH! *he screams as a group of baby cy-bugs, probably the same ones from the last take, tackles him from behind, causing him to fall face-first into the ground*  
Ralph: STOP IT, GUYS, STOP! STOP! ! ! ! ! !  
*Cameraman lifts up camera and walks over to where Ralph has fallen, where he is being 'attacked' by a swarm of baby cy-bugs, all tickling and nibbling him. Ralph is seen laughing among them all*  
Ralph: *laughing* I guess…I guess filming is stopped for now, right? I mean, I wanna keep going, but these guys won't let me-hey! *stops as a cy-bug has just started chewing on his hair, hoping to grab his attention* These guys, they just wanna play…*raises hand and pets said cy-bug*  
Director Moore: Okay. After all, they're just kids, we can't take them seriously… CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Ralph is apparently having a temper tantrum with Vanellope*  
Vanellope: Well, unless you have a go-kart hidden in the fat folds of your neck, I can't help you!  
Ralph: *Growls, and angrily runs over to break a few lollipop-like candies, then turns to a seemingly-unbreakable jawbreaker. He pounds on it with one fist…and it breaks into two immediately. Ralph looks at the camera, eyebrow raised*  
*Crew starts laughing*  
Director Moore: Alright, alright! Replace that thing! CUT!

* * *

 **Shoutout to Clarissa Fazbear for suggesting this! :)**  
*In Sugar Rush, where Vanellope has just finished taunting the racers after her restoration to the throne*  
Ralph: Wow! *walks over to Vanellope, in her princess dress* So this is the real you, a princess.  
Vanellope: Aw, Ralph! What are you, nuts?! C'mon, this isn't me.  
*Attempts to glitch out of her dress and into her regular get-up, but the glitch doesn't work as expected: she had tied in her dress too tightly before filming, so when she tried to glitch, her foot catches on the hem of her dress and she trips and falls down. She tries to wriggle out, but instead rolls forwards and backwards, still stuck in her dress, on the ground*  
*Everyone, including the crew members, laugh wildly*  
Vanellope: HEY! GET ME OUTA HERE! I'M A RACER, NOT A CATAPILLAR! ! ! ! ! !  
*Laughing gets even louder. Ralph attempts to free Vanellope out of her dress, but fails to do so, and ends up ripping part of the fabric away*  
Ralph: Uh, this is awkward…  
Director Moore: *between laughs* OKAY, OKAY! CUT! AND GET HER OUTA THAT DRESS! ! ! ! !

* * *

[You're just the bad guy who wrecks the building! —Take 2]  
Gene: If you won a medal, we'd let you live up here in the Penthouse! But it will never happen, because you're just the Bad Guy who wrecks the building!  
Ralph: No, I'm not.  
Gene: Yes, you are. *pushes Ralph figurine deeper into the chocolate mud*  
Ralph: *raises fists* NO, I'M NOT!  
*Ralph smashes his fists down, without jumping up, of course. But he didn't smash them onto the cake. Instead, the table breaks in half and the cake simply falls onto the floor*  
*Everyone is silent for a moment, then burst out laughing*  
Ralph: Okay! Let me go again!  
[Take 3]  
Ralph: *Raises fists* NO, I'M NOT!  
*Again, he smashes his fists down, this time on the cake. But alas, the cake does not break into bits of icing and pieces, and is, instead, stuck to Ralph's hand when he brings it back up. Ralph is seen shaking his fist rapidly, but the cake still stays put*  
*Laughter is heard, very loud laughter*  
Ralph: GET OFF, YOU SUCKER, GET OFF! ! ! ! *still wringing his hands, trying to get the cake off, but it still doesn't budge. He finally gives up and laughs, amused by the absurdity of the situation* I guess someone used too much glue-like icing on the cake, right? Cake anyone? *raises his cake-encased fist up*  
Director Moore: Okay. Who swapped the icing? I thought we made a cake that doesn't have this kind of icing…  
*A man's laughter is heard*  
Ralph: TURBO?! *turns to camera in mock anger, fist raised* If it is really you who did this, get your hideous, 8-bit face over here and I'll show you what it takes to be a 'cake-head'! *tries to be angry, but he cannot help giggling*  
Director Moore: OKAY! OKAY! CUT!

* * *

 **Shoutout for E1craZ4life for suggesting this! :)**  
*In Sugar Rush, where Vanellope is showing Ralph around her home*  
Vanellope: See? Oh, look, look, look! *runs and points* Welcome to my home! I sleep in these candy wrappers and bundle myself up like a little homeless lady…  
Ralph: Really? You sleep in these? *winks at camera*  
Vanellope: Yeah!  
Ralph: And…they've always been that clean? They're not…wet? *winks again: it is clear that he has gotten off script and had something else in mind…*  
Vanellope: What do you mean? They've always been this dry: I've never wet them! Kicked that off long time ago!  
Ralph: And…you once mocked Brittney Spears for finishing too many life achievements in too little time?  
Vanellope: Oh! C'mon! We can _all_ see it! It's too obvious!  
Ralph: Annnnnnnnd…you apparently have a huge habit of swearing, regardless of your age at any given time?  
Vanellope: You want me to prove it? Fine! I'll…HEY! WHY AM I SAYING THIS? THIS ISN'T IN MY SCRIPT!  
Ralph: Well, after last time you pranked me with the name and achievements regarding _John C. Reilly_ , which, by the way, really is me in another world, I thought it would be fair if I got YOU to say about yourself in another world too. *finishes with a smug grin*  
Vanellope: Who? Wait wait wait wait…NOT SARAH SILVERMAN! YOU DID NOT MAKE ME TALK ABOUT SARAH SILVERMAN! ! ! ! !  
Ralph: Too bad. You just did.  
Vanellope: But…why would you do this, Ralph? WHY?!  
Ralph: Well…you pranked me before, and I did not force those words out of your mouth, _you said them yourself_. I just…helped you out a bit, that's all. Now, now, now; don't look at me like that, for it's not my fault: it's entirely your mistake for blurting everything out. *raises one eyebrow, now very smug* _It's called a hustle, sweetheart._  
*By now, Vanellope is kicking Ralph hard in the legs and shins and yelling every swear and curse word invented on Earth (censored, of course) at him for the prank, but for some reason the camera kept on rolling. The camera pans to reveal Director Moore, currently writing something furiously down on a notepad*  
Cameraman: Hey Rich! What are you doing?  
Director Moore: Just…writing that last line down. I like it! It might come to use later…  
Cameraman: Well, we now have two fighting actors on set, don't you wanna do something about it?  
Director Moore: Just a sec…okay! *Puts down his pen* Go and separate the two, quickly! AND CUT IT OUT! ! ! ! !

* * *

*In Hero's Duty, where Ralph is leaving with his medal*  
Ralph: Well, thank you!  
General Hologram: You have completed a work of virtue, a legacy beyond repair…  
Ralph: Thanks guys, at ease! *salutes and kisses*  
General Hologram: You are the universe's greatest hero…  
*At that very moment, Ralph slips on the floor and falls on his back, screaming a bit as he did so*  
General Hologram: *concerned* Uh…Ralph?  
Ralph: *Raises one hand and waves* That's nothing! I'm okay! I'm okay! I'm-AHHHHHH! *He gets cut off as a baby cy-bug is seen flying towards his face* GET OFF! GET OFF! PLAYTIME IS OVER! YOU HEAR ME, TOBI? YOU HEAR ME?  
*Camera pans down to see Ralph trying to pry the cy-bug away, but it doesn't budge, and keeps on returning to Ralph. A few seconds later Ralph is seen throwing up his hands in frustration*  
Ralph: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I GIVE UP! FILMING IS OVER FOR NOW! *gently pries the cy-bug off and cups it in his hands* God, I'm such a magnet for cy-bugs. Don't you agree, Rich?  
Director Moore: I agree, one hundred percent. CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Ralph is preparing to destroy Vanellope's kart…*  
Vanellope: *after Ralph has hung her upon the branch of a nearby tree* TAKE ME DOWN FROM HERE, RALPH! RIGHT NOW! !  
Ralph: *turns and looks straight at Vanellope, pointing* I'm doing this for your own good! *turns away and faces the kart*  
Vanellope: *understands and starts to cry* No wait. No, no, no, NO, NO! NO! PLEASE, RALPH!  
*Ralph closes his eyes and smashes his fists down on the kart, much to Vanellope's dismay. But as Vanellope cries, she, and the audience, cannot help noticing that Ralph is apparently having a very hard time wrecking up the kart. For as long as the camera rolled, the kart stayed its original condition, with no damage whatsoever, no matter how many times Ralph smashed his fists down.*  
*Crew members start laughing*  
Ralph: *frustrated* ALL RIGHT, GUYS! ! WHO SUPERGLUED THIS FREAKING THING _AGAIN_? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? !  
*Camera pans back to Vanellope, who, despite her tears, cannot help letting loose a giggle. For she knew something that Ralph didn't…*  
Vanellope: *whispering* Revenge complete. *winks at camera*  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I think we all now know where Director Moore got that line from in Zootopia...**

 **And yes, apparently Ralph is a moving magnet for cy-bugs, all the time...For good reason though.**

 **Till my next take, Ariel out! Stay shiny, guys!**

 **ANNNNNNND...CUT! GOOD TAKE!**


	8. Take 8

**A/N: I know some of you have waited a long time for this.**

 **And I really am sorry. As much as I love this series, I found myself out of unique ideas and no time to write these bloopers down. Real life was busy, but tonight when I watched the movie again, I had the motivation to write more of these down. So, uh...yeah.**

 **Also, I would like to point out to some of you in the comments that just because I didn't use a suggestion right away, it doesn't mean that I'm completely opting it out of this series. Sometimes the suggestions are pretty generic, and I wanted to put a funny and unique touch to them, to make them more memorable than they should be. But these touches need time to develop, sometimes days, sometimes months, so it is normal that if I can't think of a unique twist to the suggestion, I may not post them right away.**

 **However, I have decided that I will not put any suggestions concerning any other characters from other franchises into the Bloopers. I did this in the first few takes, and they felt oddly out of place, as if they were not related to the Wreck-it Ralph universe. I know in the sequel Disney did make it a mega crossover, but in the original this is not the case, and I hope to keep it that way. So if you're planning to suggest anymore ideas to me, _please try not to send things in like "Have Mario appear!"_ , for I will most likely ignore them.**

 **And yes: at this moment of typing, I HAVE NOT SEEN _RALPH BREAKS THE INTERNET_ YET. I'll be seeing it this Thursday, thanks to the late release date here. So please: DO NOT send me any suggestions regarding the sequel, or blabber about anything related to the movie itself. I want to be ready for everything Ralph (literally) throws at me, and I _would_ like to keep it that way. Don't worry, as I _am_ planning on writing a Blooper series for the sequel, but it'll be until the DVD release comes out, just so that almost every one has watched it and won't get spoiled. So, that's that.**

 **Okay, enough of my rambling...Onto the bloopers! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! :D**

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, right after Turbo has revealed his real identity and Vanellope has learnt to control her glitch*  
Vanellope: And…GLITCH! *glitches away and ahead of Turbo, laughing* Sweet Mother of Monkey Milk! I did it! *whoops*  
Turbo: *chasing* NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *screams as he drives toward the exit, decreasing his speed significantly, as if waiting something on cue…*  
*Turbo drives out of the cave, and we can see him slowing to a stop on the road when a cy-bug drops down at the exit of the cave mouth open. It then turned its head back to see Turbo…and to see it had missed its cue. Said cy-bug can be seen face-palming*  
*Crew laughs*  
Director Moore: Watch your timing there. CUT!

* * *

*In Hero's Duty, where Ralph and the other soldiers prepare for their game*  
Calhoun: You ready, rookie? Let's find out.  
*Ramp lowers to reveal a dark sky, swarming with cy-bugs*  
Ralph: Sweet Mother Hubbard!  
*He screams as the others all run out of the shuttle…not in perfect formation. In slow motion, some of the soldiers in the front row trip and fall down, and the others, including Ralph and Calhoun, tumble down like dominos down the ramp, resulting in a huge unmovable heap*  
Random soldier: Alright, Ralph, what did you trip on again?!  
Ralph: IT WASN'T ME! ! ! ! ! ! YOU WANT SOMEONE TO BLAME?! FINE! BLAME IT ON THE GUY STANDING IN FRONT OF ME! ! ! ! ! !  
Another random soldier: Okay, so whose smelly foot is in my face? God, I can smell it even with my helmet on…  
Calhoun: IS THAT ANY PROPER WAY TO ADDRESS YOUR LEADER?! YEAH, MY FOOT'S IN YOUR STINKING FACE, BUT IT IS _NOT_ SMELLY!  
Same random soldier: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry madam, I was just annoyed, so I said these words. Please don't kill me…  
Director Moore: CUT! AND GET THEM OUT!

* * *

 **Shoutout for Vanellope22 for suggesting this! :)  
** *In Sugar Rush, after Ralph has finally succeeded in breaking down Vanellope's cell door*  
Ralph: I know, I know; I'm an idiot.  
Vanellope: And?  
Ralph: And…uh…a Stinkbrain?  
Vanellope: *bursts out laughing* Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!  
*Crew can be heard laughing loudly*  
Director Moore: You skipped ahead too early! You're supposed to say that you're an idiot, then a 'real nubskull', then a 'selfish diaper baby', _then_ a Stinkbrain.  
Ralph: OKAY! WHO WROTE THIS? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! I NEED CUE CARDS! ! ! ! ! !  
Director Moore: So…do you wanna go again? We still have time.  
Ralph: Yeah, why not?  
[Take 2]  
Ralph: I know, I know; I'm an idiot.  
Vanellope: And?  
Ralph: And a real nubskull.  
Vanellope: And?  
Ralph: A self…*his voice gets drowned out by the laughter of the crew, getting louder every second. Ralph, hearing them, can't help laughing too*  
Ralph: Please don't laugh! You're distracting me! ! ! ! ! !  
Director Moore: Okay guys, keep quiet. Let's go one more time.  
[Take 3]  
Ralph: I know, I know; I'm an idiot.  
Vanellope: And?  
Ralph: And a real nubskull.  
Vanellope: And?  
Ralph: A selfish diaper baby.  
Vanellope: Annnnnnnnnnnnd?  
*Camera focuses on Ralph's face…when he suddenly ducks out of sight and buries his head in his hand, and laughs loudly, breaking completely out of character*  
Ralph: Can't! Keep! Serious! *continues to laugh*  
Director Moore: *sighs* I, uh…I need to have a break. I'll be here tomorrow. CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Vanellope has just stolen Ralph's medal*  
Ralph: Come back! I'll find you! I will find you!  
Vanellope: Double stripe!  
*Ralph glances up, waiting for the branch to break, but…it doesn't*  
Ralph: *laughing* This is kinda awkward…first the branch from Felix's and Calhoun's scene, and now…  
Director Moore: Alright, get him down.  
Ralph: Nah, I can do it on my own. *grabs branch backwards towards the trunk* See? Easy! Nothing to worry aboOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! *he screams as the branch suddenly breaks in his hands, causing him to land into the taffy below*  
Director Moore: Now what did I tell you, Ralph…get him out and wash him off. Oh, and find someone to check the branches, particularly the Double striped ones. The timing seemed to be off every time we film…Oh well. CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, right after Vanellope enters herself into the race…*  
Announcer: Vanellope Von Schweetz!  
Vanellope: *Jumping and glitching*YIPPEE! ! ! ! I'M IN THE RACE! ! ! !  
King Candy: *Surprised* Vanellope?  
Taffyta: *Rips off the sheet covering Vanellope's makeshift kart…only to discover that it has been half-eaten…again*  
Director Moore: WAIT, WHAT?! AGAIN? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ARE YOU GUYS REALLY _THAT_ HUNGRY? CUT! ! !

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Felix has been captured and was currently trapped in the Fungeon…*  
Felix: *Crying* Why do I fix everything I touch? *sits down and cries harder*  
*A few seconds pass, and Felix looks up as if expecting something or someone to come…but that moment never came. In the background, a distant _BOOM!_ could be heard*  
Ralph: *In the distance* BAM! ...Wait, wrong room! Sorry!  
*As shouting is heard in the distance, Felix is seen laughing uncontrollably on the waffle jail bed*  
Felix: *Between laughs* Can't believe it. This is like the third time he smashed into the wrong room! Someone should give him a map or something…  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Tappers, where Ralph and Markowski are nearing the end of their conversation…*  
Ralph: Listen, is there any way I can go with you, and you know, maybe get one of those medals?  
Markowski: NEGATORY! ! !  
Ralph: *Stammering* Wha-does that mean maybe?  
Markowski: NO! Look, only the bravest and the best serve in our corps…BUG! ! ! !  
*Markowski screams and runs towards the wall behind him…causing it to crash completely down and falling out of sight of the camera. Ralph puts his face in his hand and laughs*  
Director Moore: Seal that wall back up, please. CUT!

* * *

*In Pac Man, where Ralph is attending the Bad-anon meeting*  
Ralph: Got it, but here's the thing.  
*sighs*  
Ralph: I don't wanna be the Bad Guy anymore.  
*Everyone gasps while Browser spits out fire, which…*  
Clyde: *sniffs* Do I smell something burning?  
*Everyone starts to sniff as well, all while looking around*  
Satine: Yeah, I can smell it too, and it seems to be coming…*He turns his head and gasps*  
*Camera pans in his direction, revealing a blackened chair and wall, all smoldered in blazing flames. And it seemed to be spreading into its surroundings…*  
Ralph: SET IS ON FIRE! ! ! ! ! *starts to get up from his chair*  
Crew member: What?  
Ralph: GOD**** THE SET IS ON FIRE! ! ! ! ! ! *runs*  
Director Moore: WHAT?! OH NO! ! ! ! !  
Random crew member: *off-screen* I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD HAPPEN! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD HAPPEN WHEN WE'D BROUGHT IN A FIRE-BREATHING MONSTER! ! ! ! ! !  
Director Moore: Guys, get out of here! Crew members, bring in some water!  
*All the cast is running out of the room, and the cameraman follows. Crew members in firefighter gear can be seen dashing into said scene a while later*  
Director Moore: *talking the crew member in low voice* Now, that's _not_ a good way to say to Browser.  
Crew member: Well, in my defense, you should have made some fire prevention measures before shooting this scene…  
Director Moore: Fair enough. But I told you we'd have it under control when we signed his contract.  
Crew member: You call _that_ under control? *gesturing to said scene, now completely blackened and sooty*  
Director Moore: Now, now, now; you don't have any excuse to mock any of our characters, flaws and all. One more rude word from you and I'll chuck you out of my set. Got it?  
Crew member: *nodding* Got it. *runs off, revealing Ralph, Clyde, Browser and the rest of cast listening to the conversation by*  
Director Moore: Wait…you just heard what I said? AND THE CAMERA'S STILL ROLLING? *Runs and closes a hand on the camera* CUT IT! CUT IT!

* * *

 **A/N: The very last take was based on PBGGamplay's video:** **Minecraft HC #3! - Part 5 (FREAKIN' BEACON!) starting at around 2:50, where the gang found their house set on fire...Pretty hilarous, and thought it would be good to throw it in here. :)**

 **Till then, IceWrecker out! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! :D**


	9. Take 9

**A/N: Hey there! Guess who just saw _Ralph Breaks the_ _Internet_.**

 **Surprise, surprise. It's me. Yup, it was finally released where I live, and it would be an absolute understatement to say I enjoyed it. :)**

 **So, I've decided that I would definitely go and write bloopers for the sequel as well, it had so much potential! I mean, one particular scene had me thinking "Ooooh! That's guaranteed a lot of takes to get _that_ right." The thing is, I know some of you might have not watched the movie yet, or that even my bloopers are not the spoilers themselves, I fear you might get spoiled anyhoo. So...yeah, bloopers after the DVD release! :D**

 **And now, without further ado...enjoy the bloopers! :D**

* * *

*In Fix-it Felix jr, where Felix tries to start the game without Ralph*  
Felix: *Gritting his teeth* Ralph! Quarter Alert! Game on!  
*Confused, Moppet Girl directs Felix up the building, hopping along the windowsills, and…falling off the side. Felix screams as he plummets to the ground*  
Moppet Girl: *Apologetic* Sorry…  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Ralph and Vanellope have been busted by the guards and King Candy*  
King Candy: Hold it right there, Glitch! And Wreck-it Ralph?!  
Ralph: Uh-oh! *Glances down at his bag of frosting in hand, and aims it up at King Candy…only the bag breaks and the frosting spills onto his hand*  
*Crew laughs*  
Ralph: Whoops! The bag's broken! Here, let me try again…  
[Take 2]  
Ralph: Uh-oh! *Glances down at his bag of frosting in hand, and aims it up at King Candy…only this time it _does not break at all_. Ralph is seen squeezing the bag a few more times before tossing it angrily to the ground, where it still not breaks*  
Ralph: THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING A BREAK! *walks out of the set*  
Director Moore: Um…okay. CUT!

* * *

*In Hero's Duty, where a terrified Ralph is running from the cy-bugs*  
Ralph: AHHH! ! ! WHEN DID VIDEO GAMES BECOME SO-OW! ! ! ! ! *trips and falls onto the ground*  
*Crew laughs as a solider helps Ralph up to his feet*  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Tappers, where Ralph is digging through the Lost and Found box…*  
Ralph: *picks up mushroom* Mushroom? No. *Tosses said thing back in* Um…what is this? *picks up an unknown object, which unfolds into an exclamation mark* No. *Tosses the thing behind his back*  
*He digs further…then screams as he brings his hand back up, a crab clamping on one of his fingers. Ralph continues to scream as he tries to wring the crab off, only with no success*  
Ralph: AHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! WHO BOUGHT IN A CRAB?! AHH! ! ! IT HURTS! IT VERY MUCH HURTS! ! ! *screams and runs out of the room, the crab still clamping on his finger*  
*A young girl's laughter could be heard throughout the fray*  
Director Moore: VANELLOPE! ! ! ! ! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT CRAB FROM?! GET RID OF IT ASAP! ! ! ! Someone go and check on Ralph if he is okay. CUT!

* * *

*In Fix-it Felix jr, where an unexpected character comes up to Felix and the Nicelanders*  
*Q*Bert hops out*  
Felix: Why it's Q*Bert! What brings you here, neighbor?  
Q*Bert: *Mutters in Q*bert-ese*  
Gene: *Turning to Felix* What's he saying, Felix?  
Felix: Uh…sorry, I've forgotten.  
*Gene facepalms*  
Director Moore: CUT! Let's go again!  
[Take 2]  
Q*Bert: *Mutters in Q*Bert-ese*  
Gene: *Turning to Felix* What's he saying, Felix?  
Felix: Um…stand by, my Q*Bert-ese is a little rusty. *clears throat and steps forward to Q*Bert…only not to say anything*  
*Some of the Nicelanders laugh nervously*  
Felix: Uh…yeah, I've forgotten. Give me my cue card and I'll try again.  
[Take 3]  
Felix: Um…stand by, my Q*Bert-ese is a little rusty.  
*Felix clears his throat and steps forward to Q*Bert. He then rambles off a jumble of Q*Bert-ese.*  
*Q*Bert squeals and faints, while a man's laughter could be heard loudly in the background*  
Man's voice: SERIOUSLY, FELIX?! SERIOUSLY?  
Felix: What, Ralph? What did I do?  
Ralph: You just, quite frankly, _told him to die.  
_ *There is uncontrollable laughing throughout the set, and Felix is now seen cupping his hands over his mouth*  
Felix: Oh no! Oh, Hell, no! I need to remember my lines! *Runs out of sight of the camera*  
Ralph: *continues to laugh* Well, I guess we better cut it, right?  
Director Moore: Definitely! CUT!

* * *

 **Shoutout to thedarkkn9ght for suggesting this! :)  
** *In Sugar Rush, where Vanellope is showing Ralph her home inside Diet Cola Mountain*  
Vanellope: *Runs* Welcome to my home! *Jumps onto her bed and wraps herself in the candy wrappers* I sleep in these candy wrappers and bundle myself like a little homeless lady.  
Ralph: By yourself? With all the garbage around you? *But just before the camera turns, he winks at the screen*  
Vanellope: Um…yeah…wait. *She starts to get herself out of those candy wrappers, but it turns our she is stuck. She rolls around on her bed a few times and then falls off, the wrapper still stuck around her*  
Vanellope: *Off-screen* RALPH?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!  
Ralph: Well, let's just say I found your secret stash of the super glue you used to glue your kart together, making it impossible for me to break. So…uh…yeah. *the camera turns to him, and he grins widely, tube of glue in hand*  
Vanellope: RALPH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
Director Moore: ALRIGHT! CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Ralph is preparing to head to Diet Cola Mountain*  
Ralph: *Glancing in the distance* Beacon? *Runs to the hoverboard* Stay with Felix.  
*He hops on the hoverboard*  
Ralph: Let me borrow that thing, lady!  
Vanellope: Ralph! Where are you going?  
Ralph: I got some wrecking to do! *pushes hoverboard closer to the edge of the bridge* I'll met you at the-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *screams as the hoverboard falls down, taking Ralph with it*  
Felix: *Runs to the edge* Ralph! You okay?  
*Faint _THUMP_ is heard*  
Ralph: *faintly* I'm okay!  
Director Moore: *sighs* CUT!

* * *

 **A/N: Till then, IceWrecker out! :)**


	10. Take 10

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new take!  
**

 **Unfortunately, I decided that in order to prepare for the sequel, I'll be ending this on the 11th take. I know, I really don't want to do this, but with Second Chance and my schoolwork I don't really have much more time for this, also that I'm almost out of ideas for this, hence why the last few chapters seemed shorter than usual.**

 **Nevertheless, I hope to end it with a bang on the last take, I already got some really funny ideas in development now, and I can't wait to write them out. :)**

 **Oh, and regarding the sequel's bloopers...yes, there's LOADS of potential in there, and I may even start a Prank War between two characters. With that being said, I really can't wait to show you everything I've been preparing. So...that's that.**

 **I'll see you at the end of this take, guys, enjoy! :D**

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where a taffy-coated Ralph is chasing Vanellope across the stadium. Vanellope squeals and hides under one of the stands, but Ralph finds her by tossing the stand, and everyone on it, aside*  
King Candy: Careful! What are you doing?!  
*Ralph continues to chase Vanellope across the stadium until they reach the end of the stands, where a giant cupcake is seen resting on a pedestal. Ralph runs over and knocks the cupcake into the air…and a shattering sound is heard. Both Ralph and Vanellope duck out of the way as broken glass shards rain down around them, and then a stage light falls down in front of Ralph's feet. They both run off the set as the cupcake comes crashing down moments later*  
*Beat*  
Director Moore: RALPH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! WE JUST HAD THOSE LIGHTS REPLACED, AND YOU JUST FREAKING WRECKED THEM! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU, IDIOT? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? !  
*Another stage light falls and shatters upon contact with ground*  
Director Moore: *sighing* CUT IT! ! ! ! ! !

* * *

 **Shoutout to That Random Demon for suggesting this! :)  
** *In Litwak's Family Fun Center, where Ralph is saying his monologue and the camera starts to pull back from his video game console*  
Ralph: Thirty years I've been doing this, and I've seen a lot of games come and go, kinda sad.  
*As the camera pulls further back, the surrounding video game consoles are moved around or replaced by other video game consoles. But…*  
Ralph: You think about all those guys from Asteroids? Boom! Gone! Cente…OH MY GOD! NO! *breaks into laughter*  
*It is now clearly seen that instead of the normal video game consoles like Whak-a-mole and Sugar Rush, the consoles were being replaced with arcade cabinets of more mature, adult-oriented games, all with…rather graphic or inappropriate pictures on the sides*  
Random crew member: STOP! STOP! COVER UP THE SCREEN! ! ! !  
*Instead of stopping the take, a huge black 'CENSOR' screen blocks out the entire view, with only the center cut out to show Ralph's cabinet. Ralph and the crew members are laughing wildly now, clapping and gasping for air*  
Director Moore: Who…*laughs* Who…who swapped all the consoles? Who did it? We're a Disney movie, guys! We can't show this!  
*Everyone continues laughing until the take is completed, the camera fully pulled back just to show Ralph's game in the distance. Suddenly, someone (it is not seen clearly) runs out and grabs hold of the console, pulling it out of sight of the center of the censor screen and replacing it with one of the many M-rated consoles placed throughout the shot. Immediately after that, the entire screen becomes black with a huge 'CENSOR' word on it*  
Director Moore: *yelling* HEY YOU! YES! YOU! STOP REPLACING OUR CONSOLES! IF THIS FILM MANAGES TO GET A PG-13 RATING BECAUSE OF THIS I'M HOLDING YOU RESPONSIBLE!  
*Beat*  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Hero's Duty, where Ralph, Calhoun, and her army of soldiers are starting to attack the cy-bugs*  
Calhoun: *Turning to Moppet Girl on the screen* Cy-bug! Twelve o' clock! Hit it, newbie!  
*Moppet Girl aims her gun…only instead of normal blasts, a string of orange bullet-like pellets shoots out of her gun*  
Moppet Girl: *Confused* Huh?  
Kohut: *Shouting* Hey! These aren't my normal guns!  
Calhoun: What?  
Kohut: I said, THESE AREN'T MY NORMAL GUNS!  
Director Moore: OKAY! STOP, STOP, STOP! ! ! !  
*Everything stops at that moment, the ground littered with the same orange bullet-like pellets. Calhoun, Moppet Girl and all the other soldiers slowly put their guns away*  
Director Moore: Okay, so what's the problem?  
Calhoun: Somehow, our guns are not working as they need to be. I mean, they don't fire blasts, and now I come to think of it, they seem far lighter than normal! Wait a minute…  
*Calhoun looks at her gun closely, then she gasps*  
Calhoun: Well, I'll be darned…THESE ARE NERF GUNS! SOMEONE PAINTED THEM BLACK AND SWAPPED ALL OUR ORIGINAL GUNS WITH THEM! *looking around* WHO DID THIS?!  
*Someone starts to laugh on the set. The camera pans to reveal Ralph laughing so hard that he cannot stand up. It is very clear who pulled the prank…*  
Calhoun: WRECK-IT, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! ! ! ! ! ! ! *picks up a random Nerf gun off the floor and chases Ralph off the set, firing Nerf darts continuously at his back as she does so*  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Ralph is facing off with King Candy/Turbo in the climax*  
King Candy/Turbo: Welcome to the Boss Level!  
Ralph: Turbo…  
King Candy/Turbo: *Laughs* Because of you, Ralph, I'm now the most powerful virus in the arcade! I can take over any game I want! I should thank you…  
*Camera pans back to Ralph for a moment*  
King Candy/Turbo: But…I think it'll be more fun to _grill_ you!  
Ralph: *Bursts out laughing* How are you gonna do it? Over a fire?  
King Candy/Turbo: Wha-what? What do you mean, Ralph?  
Ralph: You said _grill_ , not _kill_.  
*Both actors are silent for a moment, then they both collapse on the floor laughing*  
King Candy/Turbo: Oh God! Oh my God! I said I'd grill you! You made it sound like that I'm attempting to do that literally at a barbeque! No, Ralph, NO! I'm NOT that kind of person, I'm not…*laughs again*  
Ralph: *Glancing at the camera and winks* Remind me to NEVER head over to his backyard barbeque parties. *continues to laugh*  
Director Moore: OKAY, CUT! *laughs*

* * *

*In Pac-Man, where the Bad Guys are just ending their Bad-Anon meeting*  
Clyde: Now let's close out with the Bad Guy Affirmation.  
*Everyone in the room stands up, close their eyes (with the exception of Ralph), and hold hands*  
Everyone except Ralph: I am Bad, and that's Good. I will never be Good, and that's not Bad, there's no one I rather be than-  
*The affirmation is interrupted as loud music is blasted through the set. Ralph and the others are looking around in confusion*  
Doctor Eggman: Sorry, my bad. *camera pans to him as he takes out a cell phone from his pocket and answers the call* Yes? Yup…uh huh, uh huh…NO, I DID NOT MAKE THAT MACHINE TO BLOW UP YOUR CASTLE AGAIN, OKAY? OKAY? *shoves phone back in pocket* Sorry, I forgot to turn my phone off. Sorry guys, sorry!  
Director Moore: *sighs* CUT!

* * *

*In the Sugar Rush code room, where King Candy is planning to retrieve Ralph's medal*  
King Candy: *Floating* Where are you? Let's see…'Stadium', no, 'Jumbotron'…Ah ha! There it is: the Winner's Cup.  
*Taps box to reveal dozens of shimmering icons, each depicting a Gold Coin, except one…*  
King Candy: One of these things is not like the others, it's you! *Finds the icon with Ralph's medal depicted on it* We're going to…huh?!  
*King Candy attempts to tug the icon out, but it stays put, stuck to the other shimmering icons.*  
King Candy: *Muttering* Come on…come on…get out, you little thing!  
*He grunts and tries harder, but instead of successfully pulling out the icon, the _entire code box_ is pulled out towards him, and lands on his chest, unattached*  
King Candy: Ow!  
Director Moore: Alright! Who used the superglue again? Who did it?  
*Beat*  
Director Moore: I'll get you, whoever you are! CUT!

* * *

 **Shoutout for E1craZ4life for suggesting this! :)  
** [Broken-karted—Take 2]  
Ralph: I'm doing this for your own good! *turns to Vanellope's kart*  
Vanellope: No wait. No, no, no, NO, NO! NO! PLEASE, RALPH!  
Ralph: *Raises fists and yells* I'M GONNA WRECK IT! ! ! ! !  
*Ralph starts to slam his fist down on the kart, but before he can do so…*  
Director Moore: CUT!  
Ralph and Vanellope: *Confused* Huh?  
Director Moore: FINALLY! FINALLY, YOU REMEMBERED THAT LINE! YOU REMEMBERED IT, AFTER ALL THESE TAKES! YET YOU CHOSE TO SAID IT AT THE WRONG TIME! OH MY GOD, RALPH, WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT, CAN'T YOU JUST GO WITH WHAT I'M TELLING YOU TO DO RIGHT NOW? ! ? ! ? !  
*Ralph and Vanellope glance at each other, still confused*  
Director Moore: Sorry…maybe I'm a bit overreacting on this, but…look, the scene where you say your catchphrase still hasn't been recorded, so can you remember what you just said during filming later?  
Ralph: *Makes 'okay' sign* Okey-doke, Rich.  
Director Moore: Good…CUT IT!

* * *

 **A/N: Again, thank you all for reading. The very next take will also be the last take in this series, so I'll give everything I can to spice it up. Til then, IceWrecker out! ! ! ! :D**


	11. Take 11

**A/N: Okay, guys! Get ready, 'cause this is the final take in the series. I've given everything I can to make this funny, so are you ready?**

 ***Beat*  
**

 **I know you are.**

 ***Slides final take onto the computer***

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Ralph is witnessing the Sugar Rush Racers bullying Vanellope…*  
Taffyta: You will never be a racer, because you're a glitch! *pokes Vanellope in the chest* And that's all you'll ever be!  
*Vanellope is pushed into the mud. Meanwhile, Ralph jerks up from his spot on the hill, angered*  
Ralph: Hey! Leave her alone!  
*With the racers watching, Ralph yells as he races down the hill, flailing his arms…then screams and trips, disappearing from the screen. Shouting is heard a short while later as Ralph crashes into the camera, sending it (and probably the cameraman operating it) flying. The camera lands on its side a while later, showing Ralph, Director Moore and the cameraman all tangled up in a heap*  
Ralph: Sorry, I tripped. Sorry guys.  
*Director Moore sighs and tries to get up, but it is proving impossible as he is still stuck under Ralph. He grunts and pushes again, trying to get out, but it is no use*  
Director Moore: Well, what are you guys standing here?! We could use a little help here, right? CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where King Candy just obtained a Power Up Cube*  
Announcer: SWEET SEEKERS!  
*A small gun-like canon appears on his kart, and King Candy aims through it*  
King Candy: Have some candy!  
*King Candy fires, but instead of shooting out three blasts to knock out the racers…a stream of orange bullets shoots out of the cannon. King Candy screams and switches off his kart as it runs over the bullet filled racetrack, bumping and leaning sideways until it stops*  
King Candy: *Panting* Wha-what happened?  
Director Moore: Please don't tell me someone swapped the blaster in your cannon with Nerf darts…  
*Two crew members step toward and screw off the cannon…in which a plethora of the same orange bullets pour out. It is very clear someone had pulled a prank with Nerf darts… _again_ *  
Director Moore: *Trying hard not to snicker* Raaaaaaaaalph?! Explanation?  
Ralph: *Off-screen and laughing* Sorry! *continues to laugh*  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Fix-it Felix jr, where a party is in full swing*  
Ron: Great party, Felix!  
Felix: Why, thank you friend!  
Deanna: Felix, we need you on the dance floor! *Pulls Felix away*  
*Felix is led onto the dance floor, where some other Nicelanders are waiting for him*  
Nicelanders: WHOOOOOO! ! ! !  
*Felix leaps onto the air and lands…while slipping. He tries to balance himself but he keeps on flailing *  
Nicelanders: Ooh! Ooh! Fix-it Fel-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! !  
*Everyone on the dance floor starts to scream as they all slip and wave their arms about, trying to balance themselves. But eventually they all fall down, some somersaulting before doing so, landing on top of one another*  
Felix: DID SOMEONE WAX THE FLOOR _AGAIN_?!  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

 **Shoutout to pokemonking0924 for inspiring this! :) (Again, greatly different from what he/she suggested, but glad such a suggestion was made so that I could think of this.)  
** *In Sugar Rush, where Ralph and Vanellope are racing up a candy cane tree to retrieve a medal…*  
Vanellope: Race you for it! *Runs*  
Ralph: Hey, hey, hey! I don't have to race you for it 'cause it's my medal!  
Vanellope: Double stripe! *hops*  
*Both Ralph and Vanellope grunt and yell as they race each other to the top*  
Vanellope: *Grabs medal* The winner!  
Ralph: Give it back! Give it! *Yanks on the branch under Vanellope, sending her flying*  
*Ralph manages to grab the medal, but Vanellope lands on his head and knocks the medal out as the two start to race back down. Ralph grabs the medal from Vanellope again as he plummets, but when he does so…*  
Ralph: Ow! Oh God, oh my God… *muttering*  
*The camera follows Vanellope as she approaches where Ralph is at. When he fell, he has failed to grab on one of the branches. Instead, his overall strap on his back gets caught on one of the said branches, dangling in the middle of the tree*  
Ralph: *Grunts and flails about* Someone, get me out of this…  
Vanellope: Um…Ralph? I don't think you should continue doing that…  
Ralph: Why? Why shouldn't…oh.  
*Both actors stop talking when they hear a tearing sound, the sound that one hears when fabric is torn. Ralph only has time to look back when the strap on his overalls breaks, sending him falling. As he falls, his overalls are briefly seen…starting to slip out*  
*Beat*  
Almost everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
Director Moore: GOOD GOD, RALPH! PLEASE TELL ME THAT I'M IMAGINING THINGS, THAT YOU DIDN'T GO COMMANDO BEFORE COMING TO FILM THIS!  
Ralph: *Yelling* WELL, WHAT CAN I DO, RICH? I'VE BEEN ASKING THEM TO RETURN MY LANUDRY FOR A FORTNIGHT NOW, BUT THEY NEVER RETURNED MY CALLS!  
Director Moore: Wait…a fortnight…SO YOU NEVER WORE—oh, forget it. Never mind, the kid is scarred for life now.  
*On the screen, three crew members are covering their hands over Vanellope's huge eyes, hoping that she'll got see any of…this*  
Director Moore: *Muttering* Oh God, this is so ugly, this is all so ugly…Can someone bring us some bleach so that we can all wash our eyes?  
Random crew member: But sir, we'll be blind then!  
Director Moore: I didn't mean it literally! But even if I do mean it, it'll be much more bearable than what we're seeing here! *Addresses Ralph* And you, yes you. I'm giving you your salaries now: pull your overalls back up, go to the nearest clothes shop, and buy a dozen pairs of… _those things_. I know what I mean, Ralph.  
*Beat*  
Director Moore: *Sighing* CUT!

* * *

*In Hero' Duty, where Calhoun is instructing her army and the player on what to do*  
Calhoun: We are humanity last's hope. Our mission? Destroy all cy-bugs. You ready rookie? Let's find out…  
*The hatch opens to see a barren landscape, with the tower in the distance…and absolutely _zero_ cy-bugs*  
Ralph: *Confused* Huh? Where are they? Where have they all gone?  
*Calhoun and Kohut walk out and look around*  
Kohut: Yeah, there are no cy-bugs here, absolutely none!  
Director Moore: Hold on, let me read…  
*The sound of papers rustling is heard*  
Director Moore: Uh, guys…  
*Beat*  
Director Moore: I think…I think I might have misread the time. We're supposed to film this tomorrow, but I think…I thought it was today. Sorry, I really thought it was like that.  
*All the crew members groan*  
Director Moore: Alright, alright. Dinner's on me! Now let's all get out of here! CUT!

* * *

*In Tapper's, where Ralph is searching through a 'Lost and Found' box*  
Ralph: Okay, let's see what we got here…oh! Shoo! Shoo! *flicks a bug off his hand* Come on, get out of here! *Continues searching*  
Ralph: *picks up mushroom* Mushroom? No. *Tosses said thing back in* Um…what is this? *picks up an unknown object, which unfolds into an exclamation mark* No. *Tosses the thing behind his back*  
*Ralph continues to search…then he suddenly stops. He looks up, and puts a finger to his lips, trying not to laugh*  
Ralph: *Mouthing* _You hear that?  
_ *The set is entirely silent…then we hear it: a young girl's snickering, faint but definite*  
Ralph: *Laughing loudly* I'M GONNA GET YOU, KID! *He turns the box upside down, chucking out all its insides…and we see Vanellope gripping the box tightly while Ralph tries to shake her out*  
Ralph: You wanna put another crab in here? Not so easy! *continues to shake the box*  
Vanellope: *Panting and laughing* No, I'm not doing that, Ralph! I'm not!  
Ralph: LIAR. *laughs*  
Director Moore: *laughing* CUT!

* * *

[Escape pod ejection—Take 3]  
Ralph: *hears beeping* Huh?!  
*The chair jerks up from under him, sending him and the cy-bug flying backward*  
Ralph: *singing* _I BELIEVE I CAN FLY~~~~~~~~…_ OW! *continues singing until he slams into a tree out of the screen*  
*Everyone starts to laugh, very hard*  
Director Moore: Save that voice for later, Ralph! CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Calhoun is finally going to know where the cy-bugs have gone*  
Calhoun: But…where?  
*She screams as the ground breaks underneath her, sending her plummeting down. Unfortunately, she fails to grab onto the licorice ropes and falls to the egg-filled cavern below. A while later, Calhoun is seen hoisted back onto her feet by a few cy-bugs*  
Calhoun: Hey, thanks guys. Again?  
Director Moore: Sure!  
[Take 2]  
*Calhoun falls again, but this time she manages to grab onto one of the ropes…but only barely. She falls into the cavern again*  
Calhoun: *shouting* Again?  
Director Moore: Okay, one more time.  
[Take 3]  
*This time, Calhoun finally manages to grab one of the ropes tightly and observes the cavern below, full of cy-bugs*  
Calhoun: Doomsday and Armageddon just had a—uh oh.  
*Calhoun looks up…just in time to see her rope snap and she falls again*  
Director Moore: Guys…GUYS! WHAT DID I TELL YOU! NO EATING OUR PROPS! YOU HEARD ME, OKAY?!  
*Beat*  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Vanellope is about to cross the finish line*  
Ralph: You ready, kid?  
Vanellope: As ready as I'll ever be…  
*Ralph starts to push Vanellope across the finish line…but he hasn't noticed that Vanellope winking at the camera, indicating she's about to do something to Ralph. As Ralph grabs Vanellope's kart and starts to push, she slams her gas pedal and her kart shoots forward over the finish line…taking Ralph with it*  
Ralph: *Holding onto the kart for dear life* VANELLOPE! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
Vanellope: Sorry, Ralph. Enjoy the joyride!  
*The camera pans to see the kart in the distance, turning left and right on the track. Ralph is swung on his sides for a moment before loosening his grip, sending him flying*  
Ralph: *Trying not to laugh* I HATE YOU, VANELLOPE! ! ! ! ! ! !  
Director Moore: *snorting and laughing* That…that was…oh well, CUT!

* * *

[I'M GONNA WRECK IT-Take 50 (hopefully the last take…)]  
Ralph: I'M GONNA WRECK IT! ! ! ! !  
Director Moore: CUT! GOOD TAKE, EVERYONE! Now we can…  
*The director's sentence is cut short as the scenery behind Ralph crashes down, indicating that it is actually a screen. Some of the cast and crew members are standing behind it, dumbstruck by what just happened*  
*Beat*  
Ralph: Uh…should we cut that out?  
*The camera pans to Director Moore facepalming in his chair, looking very tired and annoyed. Without looking back up, he waves a hand at the camera*  
Director Moore: Just…just cut it. Just cut it. We're done here, I think we're done here, I'm not directing this scene again…  
*Beat*  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

 **A/N: Guys! Yep, this is finally finished! Yep, I've finally completed the very last take of the series! This, my friends, was so much fun, and I'm so glad that you were all able to be part of my journey. So...yeah. Thank you.**

 **I remember back then, I wrote this series just out of boredom, yet your comments and reviews kept me writing more and more, making the series more and more outrageous. I was laughing just as hard when I was constructing my (and yours!) ideas into something funny, and I really had a great time writing these bloopers. So it is equally hard for me to end this series that I really loved doing for such a long time...**

 **BUT...this isn't the end of my blooper series! Oh no, it isn't! For when the sequel Ralph Breaks the Internet is out on DVD, I'll quickly grab it and start working on its bloopers as well! Yes! I already have some in the works now, and they're already pretty hilarious. I won't be accepting suggestions right now because I'm still working on the first take, but when it is out, I would like to invite all of you back into the chaos, to go on another crazy journey of mine and the characters. I really look forward seeing you all when the time comes, and I can tell you, it's not long until that time hits!**

 **So, once again, thank you all for your support on this, and until the next take, IceWrecker out! :D**


End file.
